


De lobos y naricitas de colores

by Dzeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzeta/pseuds/Dzeta
Summary: Hogwarts tiene una fiesta de disfraces en puerta y los marauders deben elegir un atuendo apropiado para la ocasión... ¿Qué elegirán?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

—¡Por las malditas bolas de Merlín, déjalo ya, James! —vociferó Sirius, harto de escuchar por enésima vez en una sola tarde el hechizo fallido con el que James trataba de hacer que su nariz se transfigurara a voluntad en una pequeña y brillante bolita roja— ¡Si te oigo repetirlo de nuevo me volveré loco!

—¡No, no me rendiré! Falta muy poco para Halloween… Tengo que lograrlo.

James estaba más que emocionado por la celebración que ese año y por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts no solo consistiría en el clásico banquete y en el Gran Comedor decorado con grandes calabazas color naranja con velas dentro; ese año Dumbledore había decidido aderezar la fiesta tradicional con un pequeño toque muggle: todo el mundo debía usar un disfraz.

Sorprendentemente, la gran mayoría de la comunidad estudiantil —incluidos los Slytherin— tomaron esa idea con entusiasmo, solo el resto de los profesores quedaron estupefactos al oír que Dumbledore hacía semejante anuncio. Por supuesto, los marauders fueron de aquellos que se tomaron muy en serio tal ocurrencia y cada uno empezó a idear lo que usaría.

—Quiero que mi disfraz sea lo suficientemente original, Pads —masculló James, haciendo amago de blandir su varita una vez más.

—Original, bien —resopló Sirius—, y ¿disfrazarte de Rodolfo el Reno es tu idea de originalidad? ¡Es patético, Prongs!

—¡No, no seré Rodolfo el Reno! ¿No lo ves, Padfoot? ¡La maldita nariz roja y brillante será el verdadero disfraz!—respondió tercamente James, decidido a defender su idea hasta lo último, pues estaba plenamente convencido de que no había nada más original que exhibir su natural y hermosa cornamenta de ciervo (junto con su encantador rabito) que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir al convertirse en Animago, camuflándose simplemente con una nariz de broma que definitivamente tenía que ser color rojo Gryffindor—. Y al menos yo ya tengo una idea y estoy a punto de lograr que sea todo un éxito —añadió—, en cambio no veo que tú hagas ningún progreso. Saltas de idea en idea y al final no te quedas con ninguna.

—Estoy esperando a tener una revelación —dijo Sirius, haciendo un ademan despreocupado con la mano—. Si no llega a mí uno de estos días, entonces… iré de Drácula.

—¿Drácula? ¿Te refieres a ese tipo al que los muggles consideran vampiro? —bufó James—, ¡pero si ni siquiera parece un vampiro de verdad!

—Puede ser…, pero las vacaciones pasadas lo vi en una película muggle en casa de Moony y no me pareció nada mal. El tipo era un Conde que viajó a Londres en busca de su amor, y ante la gente se dejaba ver como un caballero rico bastante atractivo, algo así como un Príncipe… A Remus le brillaron los ojos de emoción cuando lo vio aparecer tan elegante —dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo con desagrado—. Si la epifanía que espero no se me revela pronto, voy a disfrazarme de ese tipo y ya veremos quién le gusta más al final.

James meneó la cabeza y rio divertido. Le parecía muy gracioso que Sirius sintiera celos hasta del personaje de una película muggle.

—Siempre pensé que el celoso sería Moony, no tú —dijo entre risas mientras volvía a apuntar su varita mágica hacia su nariz y la blandía una vez más—, pero ¿sabes qué?… Tienes que dejar de celarlo así, Padfoot…

—Y tú tienes que dejar esa tontería de "quiero una naricita roja y brillante" —lo cortó Sirius, no dispuesto a escuchar una palabra más sobre sus celos—. De verdad, Prongs, ¿tengo que repetirlo? Es PA-TÉ-TI-COOOOOOOO

—No me importa lo que digas… No-me-ren-di-ré —respondió, acompañando cada pausa de su "No me rendiré" con más toques de varita sobre su nariz.

—¿Por qué mejor no pruebas con una de esas narices falsas que usan los muggles para sus disfraces, Prongs? —sugirió de pronto Peter, como si fuera la solución más obvia y sencilla del mundo.

Sirius y James voltearon hacia la alfombra donde Peter estaba tumbado boca abajo comiendo grageas de todos los sabores y lo miraron sorprendidos.

Ambos, siendo hijos de familias de sangre pura, desconocían que en el mundo muggle había cosas como dentaduras falsas para disfraces, uñas, garras, colmillos y bigotes postizos, calvas de goma, pelucas, heridas falsas bastante impresionantes y, por supuesto, también narices falsas. Pero Peter sí que lo sabía; incluso, hubo una ocasión en que al entrar a una tienda de artículos para disfraces se encontró con un par de pechos hinchables.

—¿Narices falsas? —murmuró James, luciendo bastante interesado.

—Así es, narices falsas —respondió Peter sintiéndose muy contento de, por primera vez, saber algo que James y Sirius desconocían.

Emocionado, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas al ver a James mirándolo con tanto interés y pensó en contarle también acerca de los pechos hinchables, pero decidió guardarlo para otro momento y se concentró en hablarle de las narices falsas.

—La mayoría son de goma y las hay de todos tamaños, formas y colores. Y lo mejor es que no tienes que preocuparte por acabar asfixiado al cabo de un rato porque todas tienen un pequeño par de orificios casi invisibles que te permiten respirar con total libertad.

—¡Quiero una de esas! —exclamó James, emocionado— ¿Crees que podría conseguir también unas orejas de ciervo falsas? Podría usar las de Prongs pero seguro que levantaría sospechas si me vieran aparecer sin… ya sabes… mis orejas normales.

Sirius ya no escuchó la respuesta que dio Peter porque en ese momento dejó de prestarles atención, pues Remus acababa de atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Venía acompañado de Lily y traía una caja blanca de tamaño mediano en las manos.

—Entonces —decía Lily—, ahora que ya has dominado el encantamiento…

—… gracias a tu valiosa ayuda —dijo Remus, sonriéndole mientras remarcaba cada palabra—. No debes olvidar añadir eso porque no lo habría logrado sin ti.

Ella también sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—No fue nada, Remus… Tampoco yo habría sabido qué usar de no ser por ti.

Remus le quitó importancia haciendo un suave y despreocupado ademan con la mano.

—Tampoco ha sido nada. Estoy seguro que te verás encantadora.

La sonrisa de Lily se ensanchó y entonces se acercó un poco más a él para hablarle en susurros.

—Ahora tú deberás probarte lo tuyo para ver si te viene bien, si no, quizás haya que pedir una talla diferente.

—No será necesario, Lily, estoy seguro que todo es de la talla correcta.

En ese momento la sonrisa de Lily cambió y se llenó de complicidad mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Sirius, quien los observaba desde la distancia, sentado junto a James en el sofá más grande de la sala común (ese que se encontraba más cerca de la chimenea).

—La verdad es que me estoy muriendo de curiosidad por verles las caras cuando te vean con tu disfraz —susurró la pelirroja—. Sobre todo, quiero ver la cara de Black… Estoy segura que se sorprenderá.

Remus sonrió.

—Tal vez. Aunque, en realidad, no lo hago para sorprenderlo… Es sólo que pienso que no hay ningún otro disfraz que me vaya mejor, ¿no lo crees?

—Puede que tengas razón, Remy —respondió la joven, y posó su mano suavemente sobre el brazo izquierdo de Remus a modo de apoyo moral—. Bueno —añadió, guiñándole alegremente y recuperando su tono cómplice—, no lo olvides: si deseas ayuda con algo, no dudes en hablarme.

—Muchas gracias, Lily, lo haré.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos luego —dijo la pelirroja, y después de regalarle una sonrisa amistosa se apartó de él antes de que llegaran al sofá en el que Sirius y James estaban sentados.

Remus tampoco llegó hasta el sofá, solo saludó a sus tres compañeros sonriéndoles desde la distancia mientras se dirigía directamente hacia las escaleras de caracol. Cuando llegó a la habitación guardó la caja debajo de su cama, y luego se tendió sobre su colcha de color rojo. Entonces, sacando un libro pequeño de debajo de su almohada, comenzó a leer tranquilamente.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Sirius entró.

Sin hablar, caminó directamente hacia la cama de Remus y se tumbó junto a él recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amigo. Remus sonrió sin mirarlo y enseguida sus largos dedos se enredaron en la larga melena negra iniciando un suave masaje sobre el cuero cabelludo, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en la página del libro.

—Evans y tú han pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente… —dijo Sirius repentinamente.

No es que estuviera celoso de Lily Evans. Qué va. Era solo que, pues eso, Remus estaba pasando mucho de su tiempo libre con ella dejando a los marauders de lado… Dejándolo a él de lado. Y eso era algo que definitivamente no lo tenía contento.

—Sí… —respondió Remus con tono ligeramente distraído.

Sus ojos seguían enfocados en la página, moviéndose a lo ancho de la misma; pero sus dedos acentuaron discretamente el masaje sobre la cabeza de Sirius. Ante el tacto de esa mano amable y cálida, Sirius dejó escapar un suave ronroneo pues le resultaba una caricia realmente agradable. Remus solía hacer eso siempre que lo notaba alterado o siquiera ligeramente tenso por algo, y al final Sirius siempre terminaba relajándose (igual que lo hace un inquieto perrito ante las agradables caricias de su dueño).

—Lily me pidió ayuda con su disfraz —agregó Remus tranquilamente—, por eso hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos. Hoy fuimos a Hogsmeade; había algunas cosas que necesitábamos conseguir.

—Ah.

Remus no dijo nada más, solo giró su rostro hacia él y le dio un beso amoroso en la mejilla mientras la mano en su cabello bajaba acariciándole la otra mejilla con mucha suavidad. Luego, Remus le sonrió tiernamente y volvió a su lectura como si nada.

Con eso fue más que suficiente para que el animago se olvidara de sus celos hacia Lily Evans. Y es que Sirius lo había sentido claramente; el amor que Remus le tenía había impregnado ese beso, y estaba más que claro también en esa sonrisa; tanto que fue todo lo que necesitó para que se esfumara la molesta sospecha que había sentido al ver a su amor con Lily.

Sintiéndose a gusto y muy contento, Sirius se arrebujó un poco más junto a su chico pasándole el brazo por encima del estómago para pegarlo más a su cuerpo. Remus sonrió ante ello, dejándose hacer.

—¿De qué va esta vez? —le susurró Sirius al oído, refiriéndose a la historia que Remus leía—… ¿Una nueva aventura de Edmón Dantés?

Había sido así, mientras Remus leía El Conde de Montecristo, que una tarde Sirius se había acercado a él haciendo preguntas sobre lo que leía, y al final había acabado robándole un beso; su primer beso, en realidad. Desde entonces se volvieron pareja, y desde entonces adoptaron esta costumbre; Remus leía y Sirius se tendía a su lado, esperando que él le contara en pocas palabras de qué iba esa nueva historia. Luego, tal como aquella vez, compartían un beso, o dos, o más.

—No, esta vez no es una novela —dijo Remus, mirándolo a los ojos y apartándole un largo mechón de cabello negro que le caía sobre el rostro—, esta vez es un cuento.

—¿Un cuento? ¿No es algo que leen los niños?

—No…, no esta versión al menos — respondió Remus mientras sonreía con una pequeña mueca en los labios que no alcanzaba a mostrar alegría.

—¿No?… —Remus volvió a negar, todavía luciendo esa sonrisa no alegre. Intrigado, Sirius agregó:— Cuéntame.

—Se trata de una pequeña que quería mucho a su abuelita —empezó Remus—, y un día su madre le dio una cesta llena de comida para que se la llevara a la abuelita, que vivía en una casa en el bosque, no sin antes advertirle que no se detuviera a charlar con ningún extraño. Cuando la niña ya estaba en el bosque, se encontró con un lobo…

—¿Un lobo? —interrumpió Sirius, alzando rápido la cabeza, exactamente como Padfoot hacía cuando encontraba un aroma en el aire que le resultaba interesante.

—Sí, un lobo —respondió Remus con mucha calma.

—Bien… Y, ¿qué pasó?

—El lobo le preguntó a Caperucita Roja…

—¿Caperucita Roja?

—Es el nombre que le dan a la niña en la historia porque siempre llevaba una capa roja con una capucha.

—Ah, bien. Continúa…

—El lobo le preguntó hacia dónde iba y Caperucita dijo que iba a casa de su abuelita a llevarle comida porque estaba enferma. Entonces el lobo retó a la niña a correr una carrera hacia la casa de la anciana. Le mostró que había dos caminos, uno largo y uno corto. Entonces le dijo a Caperucita que ella tomara el camino corto, y él tomaría el largo; pero el muy astuto le enseñó los caminos al revés y la niña, sin saberlo…

—Tomó el camino largo —susurró Sirius, completamente metido en la historia—… Eso quiere decir que el lobo llego antes a casa de la anciana.

—Así es. El lobo llegó antes y se comió a la abuelita de un solo bocado. Entonces se puso el camisón y el gorro de dormir de la anciana para hacerse pasar por ella, y se metió en la cama a esperar la llegada de Caperucita —Remus le mostró la ilustración en la que se veía al lobo metido en la cama de la abuelita usando su camisón gris y su gorro de dormir. Sirius no pudo evitar reír por lo cómica que le pareció la imagen—. Cuando Caperucita llegó, empezó a hablar con el lobo creyendo que era su abuelita… De ese encuentro se desprende uno de los diálogos más memorables que haya habido nunca en un cuento.

Remus señaló en la página con su dedo índice dicho diálogo para que Sirius lo viera.

Entonces alzó la cabeza, miró a Sirius, le sonrió, y luego, leyó:

—Entonces Caperucita exclamó: ¡Qué ojos más grandes tienes!

Sirius, también con una sonrisa cómplice y divertida en los labios, y haciendo que su voz sonara rasposa y profunda, respondió:

—¡Para verte mejor!

—¡Qué orejas más grandes tienes!

—¡Para oírte mejor!

—¡Qué manos más grandes tienes!

—¡Para abrazarte mejor! —leyó Sirius. Entonces, alzándose sobre Remus, atrapó su cuerpo entre sus brazos en un abrazo cariñoso.

Remus rio mientras Sirius se acomodaba sobre él sin soltarlo, y siguió leyendo:

—¡Qué nariz más grande tienes!

—¡Para olerte mejor! —exclamó Sirius enterrando su perfecta nariz en el hueco cálido del cuello de Remus y aspirando con ganas.

Remus no pudo evitar reír de nuevo y retorcerse un poco entre sus brazos por las cosquillas que la juguetona caricia le provocaba, pero no dejó caer el libro.

—¡Y qué dientes más grandes tienes! —leyó entre risas.

—¡Para comerte mejor! —respondió Sirius, y levantando los brazos se lanzó dramáticamente sobre él como si realmente fuera la bestia que estaba a punto de devorar a Caperucita Roja. Pero cuando ya lo tenía atrapado contra el colchón, en vez de morderle, empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todos lados.

El libro cayó al suelo mientras Remus reía sin parar retorciéndose debajo de Sirius, hasta que minutos después Sirius tuvo que detener su ataque de cosquillas porque la risa de Remus se le había contagiado y ya no podía hacer otra cosa que reír y reír. Ambos estaban agitados y respiraban entrecortadamente, pero reían felices sin dejar de mirarse uno al otro.

Cuando al cabo de un rato lograron calmarse un poco, Remus, mirando fijamente a Sirius, pensaba en lo bien que se sentía a su lado y en lo mucho que le gustaba que Sirius lo hiciera reír así. Él era, sin duda alguna, su complemento ideal. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Remus acortó la distancia entre ellos buscando un beso; y Sirius, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, lo atrajo enseguida y lo besó en los labios con un beso lento, largo y amoroso que fue haciéndose más y más dulce conforme se alargaba.

Cuando el beso terminó Remus sonreía con una sonrisa que era completamente diferente a la mueca sin alegría que había mostrado antes. Esta sonrisa era hermosa, alegre y llena de luz, tanto que Sirius se sintió sumamente orgulloso de haberla puesto ahí.

—Resumiendo —dijo Remus, soltando un suspiro satisfecho mientras recuperaba el libro del suelo—, luego de ese diálogo, el lobo se come también a la niña y el cuento termina… Sin final feliz, por cierto.

Después de un momento de silencio, añadió:

—Pero, a partir de este diálogo es cuando se dan las diferencias más importantes entre la versión original de la historia y las versiones que más tarde se adaptaron para que los niños pudieran leerlas. Charles Perrault fue el primer autor que, en 1697, la incluyó en un volumen de cuentos para niños, suprimiendo los elementos más escabrosos de las versiones originales como esta —dijo, señalando su libro—. En 1812, los hermanos Grimm escribieron una versión más inocente y con menos elementos eróticos que las publicadas antes…

—¿Elementos eróticos? ¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Sirius.

—Uhm… —Remus lo pensó un momento—. Por ejemplo, hay una versión en la que el lobo obliga a Caperucita a acostarse con él tras hacerla quemar toda su ropa.

—Vaya…

—Los hermanos Grimm propusieron un final alternativo para el cuento; un final feliz en el que un momento antes de que el lobo se coma a Caperucita, ella grita, y un leñador que estaba cerca de ahí rescata a la pequeña matando al lobo. Entonces le abre la panza y saca a la abuelita, milagrosamente viva.

—¿Y qué tipo de final prefieres tú? —preguntó de pronto Sirius, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Sinceramente?

—Sinceramente.

—Prefiero el final original en el que el lobo se come a Caperucita Roja; donde no hay leñador ni final feliz.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Rem?

Remus asintió con una seca cabezada.

—Es más como… la vida real, ¿no crees? Además, porque fue así como pasó conmigo y con el lobo… Metafóricamente hablando —susurró sin mirar a Sirius—, el lobo se comió a Caperucita Roja… Hablando de eso, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

—¿Qué es?

—Espera y verás —dijo Remus saltando rápidamente de la cama y agachándose para sacar la caja blanca que había guardado debajo.

Sin más corrió al cuarto de baño llevando consigo la caja y cerró la puerta asegurándola por dentro, y Sirius se quedó sentado sobre la cama, mirando fijamente la puerta del baño, sin saber bien qué esperar. Pasaron varios minutos en los que hizo un gran esfuerzo por quedarse sentado donde estaba; se removió inquieto un par de veces pero logró contenerse tomando el libro que Remus había dejado sobre la colcha y se entretuvo mirando las detalladas ilustraciones, riendo nuevamente cuando miró la del lobo metido en la cama de la abuela y vestido con su camisón gris y su gorro de dormir.

Al fin, la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y Sirius apartó los ojos del libro levantándose para mirar a su amigo, pero nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que vio.

Remus estaba de pie frente a él. Solo que no era el Remus de siempre. Remus Lupin era una hermosa chica, y vestía nada más y nada menos que el traje de Caperucita Roja.

Sirius estaba boquiabierto; sus ojos simplemente no daban crédito a lo que miraban.

—P-por las santas b-bolas d-de… ¿Có-cómo lo has h-hecho?

—Speciēs incantatem —susurró Remus con un tono de voz que había perdido completamente su tono grave ahora que su laringe y sus cuerdas vocales eran más reducidas. Sirius abrió aún más los ojos al escucharle—. Lily me ayudó a perfeccionarlo. Trabajamos duro en ello, y por tu cara parece que ha valido la pena el esfuerzo —dijo, con una sonrisa que hizo que a Sirius se le aflojaran las rodillas—. Lástima que no puedo hacerte una fotografía para Lily; ella deseaba tanto ver tu expresión…

Sirius no respondió, seguía boqueando completamente anonadado.

James y él habían encontrado ese encantamiento en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca, mientras investigaban para una de las tantas pociones que necesitarían para convertirse en Animagos; estaba en un apéndice titulado Hechizos y Pociones Clase IV, y habían decidido usarlo en cuanto consiguieran perfeccionar algunos detalles relacionados con la intención y el correcto movimiento de la varita.

Evidentemente, Lily y Remus se les habían adelantado, y sobraba decir que con excelentes resultados pues los sorprendidos ojos grises de Sirius simplemente no sabían a donde mirar.

Por un lado, estaba su rostro. Las cicatrices seguían ahí, por supuesto, y el tono de su piel seguía siendo ligeramente pálido, pero sus facciones se habían afinado de tal manera que le conferían un aspecto mucho más dulce que el habitual en él (pues, en realidad, los rasgos naturales de Remus no eran nada toscos) haciendo que las cicatrices perdieran ese aire doloroso y salvaje. Sin embargo (y curiosamente), a pesar del cambio de hombre a mujer, sus hermosos ojos castaños de largas y espesas pestañas permanecieron prácticamente intactos, al igual que sus labios; Sirius pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando se acercó y le retiró la capucha roja para observarlo con más cuidado. En cuanto la capucha cayó, un río de suaves ondas del color del caramelo fundido se deslizó a ambos lados de su rostro y a lo largo de la espalda dándole ese aire innegablemente femenino que era totalmente encantador.

—¡Guau! —susurró Sirius, embelesado.

Y, por otro lado, estaba todo lo demás. Los pechos, llenos y redondos (al mirarlos Sirius no pudo evitar pensar en ellos como suaves y sensuales); la cintura que, estrecha como era, ofrecía un delicioso contraste con las bellas y anchas curvas de sus caderas. Todo ello era discreta y tentadoramente realzado por el corset negro que, a juego con una coqueta blusa blanca, se ajustaba a su cuerpo gracias a una cintita roja que se ataba cruzada a lo largo de su delgado talle. Por último, la faldita roja que le caía hasta medio muslo dejaba ver unas muy bonitas piernas enfundadas en medias negras. Y, para rematar todo el conjunto, en la mano izquierda sostenía una discreta cesta de mimbre dentro de la cual se encontraban los tacones (Remus los había puesto ahí al no ser capaz de dar un solo paso con ellos).

—¿Es… demasiado? —preguntó de pronto con un tono algo inseguro al ver que Sirius seguía mirándolo completamente sorprendido y sin poder emitir palabra.

Sirius quiso responder pero su garganta se había secado en el proceso de acercarse y mirarlo con más cuidado. Y es que, Merlín, el impacto sí que había sido grande. Jaló aire con fuerza buscando serenarse un poco.

—N-no, no lo e-es —respondió—. Es genial. Tú-e-estás… Tú… estás… muy bien. Demasiado b-bien —carraspeó, queriendo dejar de tartamudear de una buena vez, mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la nuca—. Es decir, también estás d-demasiado bien cuando eres un chico, pero a-así tampoco estás nada mal. Eres una chica in-increíblemente guapa… Solo pensaba que…

—¿Solo pensabas qué?

—Solo pensaba —dijo al fin, un poco más calmado— que ahora tendré que esmerarme más de lo normal en mi arreglo para la dichosa fiestecita si quiero estar a la par de lo que has conseguido… Y también que tendré que estar muy alerta porque seguro no faltaran los babosos que se quieran pasar de listos contigo, Moony.

Remus dejó escapar una risa que sonó alegre y cantarina.

—Por favor, Pads, no debes preocuparte por eso, que no es como si yo no supiera cómo debo lidiar con ellos. Además, estaré con Lily y sus amigas, y no hay mejor chica en Hogwarts que sepa tratar con chicos inoportunos e insistentes que Lily Evans… Y que quede claro que no lo digo por nuestro querido Jimmy.

—Pero, ¿qué dices, Rem? —soltó Sirius con una sonora carcajada—, ¡si él es el Inoportuno e Insistente No. 1!

—Tienes razón —admitió Remus sin dejar de sonreír. Luego, añadió:— A decir verdad, Pads, no hago esto porque busque llamar la atención de nadie… Ni siquiera era mi intención sorprenderte o gustarte a ti, aunque confieso que me halaga que haya sido así. Elegí hacer esto y usar precisamente este disfraz porque me permite burlarme un poco de mí mismo. Después de todo, en realidad soy como esa niña a la que el lobo se comió.

—Vaya… ¿la ironía en su máxima expresión, Moony?

—¡Es eso exactamente! —Los bellos ojos castaños de Remus brillaron con alegría y travesura en ese instante, y el hermoso rostro femenino se iluminó con una sonrisa marca marauder que hizo que el corazón de Sirius se acelerara de pronto—… El lobo del cuento se comió a Caperucita, así como cada luna llena el lobo se come todo lo que soy; mi cuerpo y mi razón. Irónicamente, usando este disfraz, será como decirles a todos lo que soy sin decirles en realidad, ¿entiendes?

Sirius asintió comprendiendo claramente el punto de Remus. Sin duda, era una idea genial, digna de un marauder. Sonrió al mirar a su amigo, y él le devolvió la sonrisa; una sonrisa enmarcada en ese bello rostro femenino. Era el rostro de Caperucita Roja, de su Caperucita Roja. Fue en ese preciso momento que ocurrió; la epifanía que Sirius había estado esperando, se reveló tan nítida y real en su mente que estuvo a punto de soltar una risotada alegre y un grito triunfal. Logró contenerse apenas, y concluyó que no le contaría nada de ello a su Moony. Lo sorprendería así como él acababa de sorprenderlo.

—¿Sabes?… —dijo de pronto Remus—, creo que le pediré a Lily que me enseñe a caminar con estas cosas —y le mostró el par de tacones que estaban dentro de la cesta— ¡Francamente, no sé cómo logran dar siquiera un paso con ellos!


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sirius entró a la Sala que Viene y Va llevando una caja en los brazos.

La habitación lo recibió con solo un espejo de cuerpo entero, enmarcado en plata, y un banco largo estampado con tela a rayas rojas y doradas donde Sirius se sentó. Dejó la caja junto a él y se inclinó para desamarrar sus botas. Sonreía emocionado mientras las desataba, preguntándose a sí mismo qué cara pondría Remus cuando lo viera entrar en el Gran Comedor.

 _"Seguro se sorprenderá"_ pensó contento.

Se sacó las botas y las echó a un lado sin mucho cuidado. Luego se puso en pie y se acercó al espejo. Se miró en él por un momento. Sus ojos grises refulgieron a la luz del tenue resplandor blanco que iluminaba la habitación. Sonrió a su reflejo mientras se quitaba la liga que apresaba en una cola de caballo sus cabellos negros y agitó levemente la cabeza.

Estaba más que listo para su disfraz.

Se giró y abrió la caja. Era hora de empezar.

*****

Hacía buen rato ya que la fiesta había comenzado. Como era de esperarse, el Gran Comedor lucía esplendido. Por aquí y por allá había grandes calabazas color naranja con velas dentro que iluminaban de forma tenue y misteriosa el ambiente. También había serpentinas de colores que adornaban la larga mesa llena de toda clase de platillos (para los más atrevidos había cosas como ojos de rana en escabeche, y para los no tan atrevidos estaba el más que seguro estofado de carne), bebidas (ron de sangre de dragón para los más audaces, y para los precavidos cerveza de mantequilla), postres y dulces (diablillos de pimienta y arañas super picantes para los más traviesos, y para los no menos traviesos pero sí más discretos estaba la más que segura opción de las ranas chocolate).

Y, claro, tampoco podía faltar la tradicional bandada de murciélagos que revoloteaban en la parte alta del techo encantado, donde suspendido en el aire, había un gran reloj de cuatro caras que iluminado con los colores de cada casa marcaba la hora actual en la cara amarilla, la hora en que iniciaría el baile en la cara verde, y nadie sabía lo que las caras roja y azul (cuyas respectivas manecillas estaban completamente inmóviles) marcarían pero, si estaban ahí, pues para algo sería.

Pero este año lo que más llamaba la atención eran los propios estudiantes y sus atuendos. Lily Evans y la Caperucita Roja eran, de hecho, algunas de esas personas que estaban llamando gratamente la atención.

—¡Lily, pero qué linda estás! ¡Qué disfraz más original te has elegido! —dijo Cassandra Lewis, una prefecta de Ravenclaw compañera de Lily durante las rondas, cuando la encontró junto a la fuente de las bebidas sirviéndose un poco de ron de sangre de dragón.

—Gracias, Cassandra… Y creo que también tengo que agradecer a una muy buena amiga por darme la idea —respondió Lily con una gran sonrisa, mirando discretamente a Remus, quien estaba de pie un poco más allá sirviéndose un poco de estofado de carne y recolectando ranas de chocolate en su cestita de mimbre.

—Oh, ha sido idea de ella, eh… Pues dile que se ha lucido. Estás preciosa.

—Se lo diré. Tú también estás muy guapa.

—¿Te lo parece?

—Claro, eres un hada encantadora.

La rubia sonrió ante el comentario y sus hermosas alas azul tornasol se batieron discretamente dejando escapar finos polvos dorados.

—Muchas gracias. Por cierto, hablando de tu amiga, los tontos de allá —susurró Cassandra, acercándose confidencialmente al oído de Lily mientras señalaba con una leve cabezada al grupo de Ravenclaws que estaban en el otro extremo de la gran mesa— quieren saber quién es ella… ¿Sabías que tienen su escala de bombones?

—¿Tienen qué?

—Es algo que usan para catalogar a las chicas guapas. Tú, por ejemplo, eres "Bombón de fuego Evans".

Lily abrió los ojos como platos y luego los rodó en señal de _No cabe duda que son idiotas_.

—Exacto, son idiotas —asintió Cassandra—. A tu amiga la han bautizado por ahora como "el bombón más sexy de todos los bombones presentes".

Ante eso Lily se atragantó con su ron de sangre de dragón y Cassandra tuvo que darle algunas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarla con la tos que le vino de repente.

—Desde hace un rato han estado compitiendo para decidir quién será el primero en acercarse a ella cuando comience el baile. Los oí decir que el que aguante a comer más diablillos de pimienta seguidos será el afortunado.

—¿En serio? —dijo la pelirroja luego que se recuperó un poco.

—En serio. Los tiene muy intrigados. Así que, cuidaos… Mira que me han contado que Jonathan Corner es un mano larga de primera.

—¿Corner? —Lily lucía sorprendida—, pero si parece de lo más formal y educado.

—Eso parece, pero lo que te digo lo saben todos los jugadores de quidditch que han tenido que alejarlo de sus novias. Así que mejor no andar confiadas con él, Lily.

—Bien. Gracias por prevenirnos, Cassandra. Y no te apures, te aseguro que mi amiga sabe cuidarse bien.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, será mejor que vaya por mi cena antes de que la gran mesa desaparezca.

—¡Buen provecho! —exclamó Lily mientras la veía alejarse y cruzarse con Remus, quien venía al encuentro de la pelirroja.

—Está tardando mucho, ¿no te parece? —dijo Remus cuando estuvo junto a ella, y le dio un trago discreto a su ron al tiempo que sus ojos recorrían la entrada del Gran Comedor—. Cuando salí del dormitorio Sirius ya no estaba ahí, y eso que yo salí muy temprano… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

—¿Te dijo al fin de qué o de quién se disfrazaría?

—No —respondió Remus frunciendo los labios en una mueca que resultaba encantadoramente inconforme. Lily observó el efecto que ese inocente gesto tuvo en el grupo de Ravenclaws que se amontonaban junto a los diablillos de pimienta y rio, pues algunos miraban a la linda Caperucita Roja con ojos de amor mientras babeaban pimienta—… Le pregunté solo una vez y dijo que quería que fuera una sorpresa, por eso no le insistí, pero James me dijo que planeaba venir de Drácula.

—¿En serio?… Vaya. En ese caso tenemos que buscar a alguien con capa negra, colmillos falsos y pelo super engominado.

—¿Colmillos falsos?… Sí, creo que eso le gustaría a Sirius —comentó Remus y su femenino rostro se iluminó con una bella sonrisa que causó estragos a los chicos que se llenaban la boca de diablillos, pues algunos de ellos se atragantaron con solo mirarla, y el resto parecía como si quisieran comerse a Caperucita con los ojos.

Al ver eso, Lily tomó a Remus del brazo discretamente y lo apartó alejándose con él hasta situarse más cerca de la entrada del Gran Comedor mientras decía:

—No te preocupes, Rem, seguramente Sirius está por llegar. No creo que se arriesgue a dejarte a merced de los lobos que están por ahí haciendo competencias para ver quién será el primero en acercarse a ti.

—¿Qué?

Lily rio.

—Lo que has oído —murmuró sin dejar de reír—. Cassandra Lewis me ha dicho que hay varios chicos que están compitiendo entre sí para ver quién de ellos será el primero en bailar contigo —Remus bufó ligeramente—. Me ha advertido sobre Jonathan Corner.

—¿El mano larga?

—Ah, has oído de él…

—James y Sirius lo tienen en su Lista de Innombrables Indeseables con cara de Imbéciles. Sirius no lo soporta. Y creo que es mutuo.

Lily soltó una ligera carcajada. Remus volteó a mirarla sorprendido porque no era común ver a Lily Evans riendo de esa forma.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Es que… —Lily se había controlado pero aún no podía dejar de reír del todo— si no se soportan ya me imagino la cara que pondría Sirius si supiera que Corner te ha bautizado como el bombón más sexy de todos.

—¿Qué? —Remus abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Quieres que lo repita? —rio Lily— Bien. Que eres el…

—¡No, déjalo, por favor! —exclamó Remus completamente abochornado—. Te oí perfectamente la primera vez… Y es lo más vergonzoso que he oído decir de mí.

—¿Ahora ves por qué los he llamado Lobos? Tienes que perdonar la alusión pero no me pude resistir… Eres Caperucita Roja después de todo, y todos ellos te quieren comer —canturreó Lily sonriéndole a su amigo.

Remus, aun ligeramente rojo de vergüenza, meneaba la cabeza y la miraba con ojos que decían _No tienes remedio, Evans,_ pero al mismo tiempo sonreía divertido.

—El lobo que vive en mi interior se siente muy herido ante la infame comparación —dijo, llevándose ambas manos al pecho mientras fingía una mueca de dolor—, pero entiendo que es imposible resistirse a la obviedad. Por otro lado, si alguien va a comerse a esta Caperucita Roja —apuntó Remus pícaramente, siguiéndole el juego—, me gustaría que ese alguien fuera…

—No hace falta que lo digas, lo sé. Sirius Black.

—50 puntos para Gryffindor por tan buena respuesta, señorita Evans —respondió Remus, dándole un ligero golpecito en la nariz con el dedo índice.

Lily sonrió.

—Gracias, Profesor Lupin. Usted siempre tan benevolente al otorgar puntos a Gryffindor —Remus rio—. Pero la verdad es que no fue nada difícil adivinar la respuesta… ¿Sabes que no has dejado de hablar de Sirius desde que nos encontramos esta mañana para prepararnos?

Remus la miró sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Oh… —murmuró sonrojándose de nuevo ligeramente—. Bueno… yo… no he dejado de hablar de Sirius pero tengo disculpa porque, después de todo, él es mi pareja —dijo, sonriendo feliz ante ese hecho—. En cambio tú, con tus preguntas discretas sobre James, has sido mil veces más obvia de lo que yo nunca fui cuando Sirius y yo aún no estábamos juntos.

—¡Yo no he mencionado a Potter ni una sola vez!

—Oh, claro que lo has hecho, Lil…—rio Remus—. Pero, tranquila, no hay nada de malo en que él te guste.

La expresión de Lily era un poema.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Quién ha dicho que me gusta ese engreído que se la vive hechizando a otros por diversión?

—Te gusta, Lily —respondió Remus pacientemente—. Y sabes tan bien como yo que James dejó de hacer eso desde el curso pasado. Ha madurado. Y, créeme, es mucho mejor persona de lo que puedas imaginar. Más de una vez te he contado lo mucho que James me apoyó cuando pasó todo ese desagradable asunto con Snape y el Sauce Boxeador. Le debo mucho… A él, a Peter, y por supuesto, también a Sirius —susurró, pensando en sus amigos convirtiéndose en animagos cada luna llena solo para hacerle compañía—. Creo que en lo que me queda de vida no podré pagarles todo lo bueno que han hecho por mí.

Lily ensanchó los ojos sorprendida ante la sincera declaración de Lupin. Y es que, aunque no era la primera vez que él hablaba de esa manera sobre sus amigos, y especialmente sobre James, ella no podía dejar de asombrarse por ello.

—¿En serio estamos hablando del mismo James Potter, Remus?

—Sí, Lily… Y te darás cuenta de ello muy pronto si le das solo una oportunidad —sentenció Remus apretándole suavemente la mano derecha al tiempo que le indicaba con una leve cabezada que mirara hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Lily se giró para mirar y se quedó de piedra al ver entrar a James. Enseguida se volteó de nuevo hacia Remus hecha una furia.

—¡Eres un tramposo de lo peor, Remus Lupin! —exclamó en voz baja y molesta.

Su rostro, maquillado con suaves tonos naranjas, una linda motita negra en la punta de la nariz y varias motas blancas (medianas y pequeñas) en las mejillas, las sienes y la frente, se tornó completamente rojo.

—¡Me engañaste! —le susurró a su amigo con la rabia bullendo en sus ojos verdes— ¡Él te lo pidió, ¿verdad?! Te dijo que me sugirieras este disfraz…

—No, Lily, él no me pidió nada —respondió Remus sin perder la serenidad—. Además, tú me conoces; sabes que yo no te haría algo así nunca. Y también sabes bien que yo te hice esa sugerencia porque dijiste que querías un disfraz que hablara de ti, algo que fuera sincero y natural.

La furia de Lily se desinfló un poco ante esas palabras.

—Es verdad… Yo te conozco y sé que no me harías algo así… Y también dije eso sobre el tipo de disfraz que quería —susurró. Luego, mirando entre tímida y cautelosa a James, que caminaba entre el gentío luciendo su magnífica cornamenta de ciervo enclavada entre un par de orejitas puntiagudas y vistiendo un suéter de cuello alto color marrón que hacía juego con unos pantalones del mismo tono, añadió:— Entonces, ¿cómo es que él…?

—Simplemente porque James, igual que tú, decidió usar el disfraz de su animal interno.

—¿Su animal interno e-es… ? No puedo creerlo… —musitó Lily totalmente sorprendida.

—Aunque no lo creas, así es, Lily. Tú, una encantadora cierva. Y él…

—Un ciervo impresionante —susurró Lily sin querer mientras veía con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa que James buscaba a alguien entre la multitud de estudiantes mientras Peter (quien iba disfrazado ni más ni menos que de Albus Dumbledore) lo seguía de cerca.

—Creo que te busca —musitó Remus al oído de la pelirroja—. Si le das una oportunidad, Lily, estoy seguro que esta noche descubrirás un James Potter muy diferente al que creías conocer. Y verás que tienen mucho más cosas en común de lo que podrías haber imaginado alguna vez.

—Pero yo…

—Vamos, querida pelirroja… ¡Sé valiente! —decía Remus mientras se alejaba lentamente de su lado.

—Pero, Rem, ¡espera! —exclamó ella mirando que él se alejaba y la dejaba debatiéndose entre su deseo de quedarse a esperar a James y esas extrañas ganas de salir corriendo que eran provocadas por unos nervios que jamás había sentido antes— ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! ¡Quiero decir, no puedes ir por ahí solo!… o sola ¡Esta fiesta está llena de peligros! Y hay, no un lobo, sino muchos lobos por ahí que están babeando por ti.

—¡No te preocupes! Sé cuidarme muy bien —le respondió Remus entre risas y guiñándole un ojo—. Esta es tu noche y la de James, Lily.

Sin decir más, Remus se alejó mezclándose entre la multitud hasta que Lily ya no pudo ver más que el rojo de su capucha perdiéndose en la distancia. Cuando lo vio desaparecer entre el gentío ella también sonrió, aunque no de la forma cómplice y traviesa de Remus, sino más bien, de una manera expectante y nerviosa por lo que se le avecinaba con James.

Soltó el aire lentamente, preparándose para girarse y volver junto a la fuente de las bebidas cuando la escuchó. La voz de James Potter. Era una voz que a sus espaldas sonaba nerviosa y muy sorprendida, un sonido muy diferente al tono siempre seguro y confiado que él solía usar para hablar con ella. Y eso, de alguna extraña y curiosa manera, le gustó tanto que hizo que sus nervios se apaciguaran un poco.

—B-buenas noches, Lily… —La pelirroja se giró lentamente y clavó sus ojos verdes en él—. Tú estás… —James tragó saliva nervioso— ¡Guau!… Estás… preciosa.

Los ojos marrones de James discurrían discretamente por todo el atuendo de la joven.

Estaba su rostro, enmarcado por la hermosa y vibrante melena de fuego, y encantadoramente maquillado con los colores y las líneas precisas y el número de motitas necesarias. Igual que James, usaba un suéter de cuello alto y mangas largas con la punta acabada en guante, todo en color marrón, que hacía juego con una faldita monísima que le caía a medio muslo. Sus largas y bonitas piernas estaban enfundadas en medias color café oscuro, el mismo tono de sus botines. También llevaba el característico y encantador rabito de cierva cosido a la cintura de su falda. Y lo que coronaba el lindo disfraz eran el par de orejitas puntiagudas sobre su cabeza.

James la miraba anonadado.

—Linda nariz —susurró de pronto Lily, señalando discretamente la pequeña nariz de goma color rojo brillante que James llevaba.

—Ah… eh… ¡sí! —respondió James tocando torpemente su naricita roja— Esto… gracias.

—Es bastante Gryffindor.

—Lo e-es, ¿cierto?… Tu nariz también es muy linda —dijo James sin poder evitar que su dedo índice se moviera y tocara la motita negra.

Involuntariamente, Lily dio un respingo nervioso ante ello y James apartó la mano enseguida.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó rápidamente—. Estoy muy nervioso. Yo no sé qué… me pasa…

—No hay problema —respondió Lily dejando caer la mirada. El corazón de James saltó ante el gesto—. Debe ser por la sorpresa… Yo me siento igual. Es que esto es tan… ¡extraño!

—Sí… lo es… Yo no me esperaba algo así… Lily, ¿cómo es que t-tú… e-estás usando pre-… precisamente ese… d-disfraz? —preguntó James, tartamudeando mucho más de lo que le habría gustado mientras mentalmente se daba un buen sopapo a sí mismo por ello.

—Es porque… mi animal interno es… e-es una cierva.

Los ojos de James se abrieron a más no poder, tanto, que Lily pudo apreciar los distintos tonos de marrón que daban color a los ojos del chico aun a través del cristal de sus anteojos. En ese instante, el corazón de Lily dio un salto fuerte en su pecho sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

—Y-yo deseaba un disfraz que dijera algo de mí y que fuera sincero y natural… y todo eso. Por eso Remus me sugirió este. Y resulta que tú… también…

—¡Te juro por las benditas bolas de Merlín que yo no le he pedido que te lo sugiriera!

—Lo sé, tranquilo —le aclaró Lily, riendo un poco ante su prisa por explicarle que no había habido malas intenciones en ello—, sé que aquí no hay ninguna treta. Remus ya me lo ha explicado; tu animal interno es un ciervo.

—Sí… ¿Tú… crees que eso… signifique algo? —preguntó James sabiendo exactamente lo que eso significaba para ambos pero no queriendo decirlo para que Lily no se sintiera presionada.

—Está claro que… —musitó ella alzando los ojos muy despacio para mirarlo directamente. James se estremeció al ver que el verde de sus ojos brillaba con una luz diferente— solo puede significar una cosa: que tú y yo somos algo así como… almas gemelas.

—Eso… eso suena muy bien, ¿no lo crees?… Me gusta —respondió James sin despegar sus ojos marrones de los esmeralda de ella.

Al escucharlo, Lily supo por el tono suave y sincero de su voz que esa no era una frase hecha. Y, siendo sincera consigo misma también, tenía que aceptar que eso le agradaba. De hecho, había muchas cosas que desde hace tiempo le agradaban de James Potter.

Por ejemplo, ya no iba por ahí presumiendo con la snitch y desordenándose el pelo para que pareciera que acababa de bajarse de la escoba, y ya no se pavoneaba ni echaba maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería. Pero, sobre todo, estaba la manera en la que cuidaba y protegía a Remus. Peter y Sirius también lo hacían, claro (Sirius, pensaba Lily, mucho más que ninguno y de una manera profunda, intensa y absoluta).

Por lo que Remus le había contado, Lily sabía bien que, cuando los marauders cayeron en crisis porque Snape descubrió la licantropía de Remus por culpa de Sirius, fue James quien los mantuvo a flote y no permitió que eso los separara irremediablemente. James, con su amistad incondicional y llena de lealtad, había cuidado de Remus en los días sombríos en los que Sirius estuvo alejado; y fue James quien al final logró que ambos hablaran y arreglaran la situación. Remus solía decirle que ese había sido un nuevo comienzo para los marauders y, que si las cosas no hubieran ocurrido como ocurrieron, él no estaría con Sirius ni sería todo lo feliz que era aún a pesar de su licantropía; pues también en cuanto a eso Remus decía que sus amigos habían hecho lo que parecería imposible por él para ayudarlo a sobrellevar su condición.

Lily no entendía a qué se refería exactamente al decir eso, pero sí sabía que Remus era muy feliz, y ella, apreciándolo como lo apreciaba, se sentía contenta de que así fuera porque si había alguien que merecía ser feliz ese era, sin duda, Remus Lupin.

Así pues, Lily Evans ya no podía negarlo. Remus tenía razón. James Potter había madurado. Y ese James le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

—Almas gemelas… —susurró Lily sonriendo—, sí, a mí también me gusta cómo suena.

De pronto sus mejillas se encendieron sin que pudiera evitarlo y ante ello el corazón de James dio un vuelco tremendo en su pecho.

—Lily—musitó, armándose de valor en ese momento en que su estómago era un inesperado nudo enorme de nervios—, ¿te gustaría salir a los jardines? Hace mucho calor aquí y yo… creo que… tú… Pero también podemos quedarnos aquí… si lo prefieres.

Lily sonrió un tanto conmovida. Nunca había visto a James así de nervioso ni tartamudeando sin parar. Él siempre se había mostrado muy seguro de sí mismo al hablarle; y ella, en el fondo, tenía que admitir que esa seguridad tenía su encanto pero también lo tenían estos nervios que James estaba mostrando ahora. Por otro lado, Remus había dicho que conocería a un James distinto esta noche, y vaya que así estaba ocurriendo. Y eso también le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho todo lo que estaba descubriendo… James Potter su alma gemela, era algo que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Me encantaría salir a los jardines contigo, James.

La sonrisa en los labios de James era enorme. En ese momento se sintió contento y orgulloso de haberse mantenido firme en la idea de su disfraz, y mientras tomaba la mano de Lily con cuidado y con toda la caballerosidad de la que era capaz, pensó que si tuviera a Sirius a la vista le diría _¿Qué decías sobre mi patético disfraz, Padfoot?_

Sintiéndose muy feliz, James caminó de la mano con Lily hacía las puertas abiertas del gran comedor. En la distancia, Remus y Peter, acompañados del auténtico Albus Dumbledore, los vieron salir.

—Señor y señorita —les susurró Dumbledore a Peter y Remus respectivamente mientras reía con suavidad—, estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que esta noche hemos sido testigos de algo importante, ¿no lo creen así?

El Director estaba ataviado con una túnica larga estampada con lunas y estrellas (que se iluminaban de color morado y naranja y brillaban con intensidad cada que el portador de la túnica reía) y un sombrero de punta que llevaba un Fénix tieso encima (el fénix tieso, cabe decirlo, también llevaba un sombrerito que en la punta tenía un pequeño Dumbledore hecho de goma).

—Absolutamente —respondió Remus con una gran sonrisa y alzando un poco el tono de su suave voz para hacerse oír entre el bullicio que reinaba en el Gran Comedor.

—Y ahora hablando de ustedes dos —dijo el director, girándose para mirarlos a ambos—, tengo que decir que ha elegido un atuendo bastante peculiar, señor Pettigrew. Me halaga tanto como me aterra.

Peter lo miró desconcertado a través de los cristales de sus gafas de media luna y tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras sus manos regordetas y temblorosas tiraban una y otra vez de su larga barba blanca y postiza, que iba atada por en medio con una pequeña pinza; y que era exactamente igual a la barba larga y blanca y no postiza del Director. El pobre Peter no sabía cómo interpretar el comentario de Dumbledore, así que sonrió algo azorado y susurró un débil pero valiente _Gracias, señor_.

—Y usted, señor Lupin, creo que no podría haber hallado otro atuendo que defina mejor su condición. Una idea brillante.

—Gracias, señor Director.

Dumbledore asintió y volvió a sonreír mientras las lunas y las estrellas en su túnica no paraban de llenarse de color y de brillar. Luego, el Director levantó la mirada y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la entrada del gran comedor por un momento como presintiendo algo. Volvió a mirar a la linda Caperucita Roja y entonces miró las caras roja y azul del reloj. Las largas manecillas de la cara roja acababan de echar a andar justo cuando Lily y James salieron juntos a los jardines (además del Director, Remus también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle), y Dumbledore sabía que las manecillas de la cara azul estaban a nada de hacer lo mismo.

Por eso, miró a Remus una vez más y dijo:

—El tiempo es misterioso como un gran océano azul; cuando nos quedamos parados en medio de él nos parece que no tiene principio ni fin, y a veces hay esperas que parecen eternas. Sin embargo, si somos pacientes, al final se llega a buen puerto tal como ha ocurrido con el señor Potter y la señorita Evans —señaló sonriendo ampliamente mientras le guiñaba con complicidad. Al verlo, Remus comprendió que se refería a su espera por Sirius—. No hay esperas eternas. Y, ahora, confío en que ya se hayan hartado de comer de los manjares del banquete porque el baile comenzará dentro de poco, y cuando suene el primer acorde de la música me temo que la gran mesa tendrá que desaparecer para dejar lugar a la pista de baile.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Yo aún no he probado nada! —exclamó Peter, como si esa fuera la peor tragedia del mundo.

—En ese caso, acompáñeme, pequeño Profesor Dumbledore —dijo el Director, riendo y mostrándole a Peter el camino hacia la gran mesa—. Hay unos ojos de rana en escabeche que, estoy seguro, le encantarán.

Peter sonrió feliz y echó a andar.

Remus vio al Dumbledore original y al Dumbledore bajito y rechoncho que era Peter abriéndose paso entre la multitud de chicos y chicas, y sonrió al notar el gracioso par que formaban. Cuando al fin los perdió de vista, soltó un pequeño suspiro al darse cuenta que se había quedado solo.

Entonces alzó la cabeza y miró el extraño reloj colgante preguntándose cuál sería su significado (si es que tenía alguno) y cuándo empezarían a marchar las manecillas de la cara azul pues, de alguna manera, tenía el presentimiento de que ese pequeño detalle tenía que ver con la llegada de Sirius.

Seguía mirando el reloj mientras, distraídamente, metía la mano en el pliegue interior de su capucha roja. Sacó una de las tantas ranas de chocolate que había recolectado antes y empezó a comerla en tanto aguardaba a que algo ocurriera. Estaba ocupado mordiéndole la cabeza cuando alguien se plantó delante de él y una voz masculina lo llamó. Era nada más y nada menos que el mago Merlín. O mejor dicho, Jonathan Corner (cazador del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw), que iba disfrazado del mago Merlín.

—Hola, preciosa. Te he estado mirando desde hace un rato —dijo, mientras sus ojos negros se paseaban descaradamente por toda la femenina anatomía de Remus, haciendo alto por un momento en sus piernas para luego volver a subir lentamente la mirada de nuevo hasta su rostro—… Y, como veo que no estás con ningún chico, pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía.

Remus iba a responder que no necesitaba compañía cuando el tal Jonathan estiró un brazo con servilleta en mano y limpió la comisura derecha de sus labios rojos manchados ligeramente con chocolate.

—Te has manchado un poco, linda —dijo el sonriente mago Merlín, rozándole a propósito el labio inferior con el dedo pulgar de manera, según él, inocente pero que a Remus no se lo pareció en absoluto—. Veo que te gusta el chocolate… Déjame ayudarte con el otro lado.

—Gracias pero no es necesario —respondió Remus apartando inmediatamente su rostro mientras con la mano le impedía firmemente que volviera a tocarle.

—Vamos, no seas tan esquiva, guapa —insistió el joven Ravenclaw, estirando el brazo para volver a alcanzar sus labios. Remus echó la cabeza hacia atrás para evitarlo y el movimiento hizo que la capucha roja que la cubría cayera.

Ante eso, Corner no perdió la oportunidad de deslizar los dedos entre las suaves ondas de la larga cabellera castaña, ganándose por ello una mirada fulminante de parte de Remus.

—¡Por Rowena! —rio el Ravenclaw—, pero ¿cómo pueden unos ojos tan bellos mirar así? Una chica tan guapa como tú no debería…

—Me tengo que ir —lo cortó Remus—. Será mejor que vuelvas con tus amigos y…

—¡Espera, primor!—exclamó el chico sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Remus— No puedo dejarte ir antes de que me reveles tu nombre… Tengo la impresión de que ya te conozco pero por más que lo pienso no logró recordar dónde te he visto antes.

—Te equivocas. No nos conocemos de nada.

—No, no… Te he visto antes, solo necesito recordar dónde. Hay algo en tus ojos que…

—Seguramente me estás confundiendo con alguien más. Ahora, suéltame, por favor —pidió Remus con voz firme, pero él no aflojó su agarre sino que levantó la otra mano con la clara intención de sujetarle por ambos brazos.

—Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima —siseó una fría y furiosa voz a espaldas de Jonathan Corner mientras una mano enguantada alcanzaba la muñeca del joven cazador y, apretándola con fuerza, lo hacía soltar a Remus.

—¡¿Qué demon…?! —Corner no pudo ni acabar la frase pues al instante se sintió halado por un rudo tirón que lo obligó a girarse.

—Aléjate de ella ahora mismo —le gruñó el recién llegado al sorprendido Ravenclaw, cara a cara, y lo empujó violentamente hacia un lado apartándolo de Remus.

—¡Hey, tranquilo, amigo! —decía Corner mientras se esforzaba por reconocer al chico que lo miraba con rabia pura.

Remus, en cambio, lo había reconocido inmediatamente, y su corazón de Caperucita Roja latía emocionado bombeando sangre a mil por hora porque simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Era Sirius. Y estaba usando uno de los atuendos más memorables de aquel joven actor británico que era el amor platónico de Remus.

Completamente sorprendido, Remus veía a Sirius y a Corner moviéndose como en cámara lenta delante de él. Miraba a Sirius sin poder parpadear siquiera, y entonces la voz interna del lobo se unió a la suya y ambas voces gruñeron al unisono _¡Luce increíblemente atractivo!_.

—No soy tu amigo, pedazo de imbécil… —susurraba Sirius mientras tanto haciendo que el azorado Ravenclaw se encogiera ante el tono bajo pero duro de su voz.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo el cazador, levantando ambas manos en son de paz—, no amigos, quien quiera que seas tú. Pero podemos arreglar esto como caballeros, ¿no te parece?…

Sirius bufó.

—No hay nada que arreglar, Corner. Ella es _mi chica._

—Oh... bien... ¡Perfecto! —se apresuró a responder el Ravenclaw como quien sabe que tiene la guerra completamente perdida y no tiene más remedio que admitir la victoria de su contrincante— Creía que ella estaba sola… y yo simplemente estaba tratando de ser amable, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡¿Amable?! ¿Crees que no sé quién eres y lo que realmente querías con ella?… ¡Un cerdo es lo que eres! —exclamó Sirius con ese tono bajo y peligroso que le causó piel de gallina al otro.

Sirius parecía a punto de saltarle encima y destrozarlo a dentelladas. Remus, reaccionando ante eso, tuvo que sujetarle del brazo con sus pequeñas y femeninas manos para impedírselo. Y como siempre ocurría Sirius logró contener su genio al sentir el contacto y la cercanía de su amigo. Entonces, un poco más calmado, miró al Ravenclaw y susurró:

—No quiero volver a verte cerca de ella, ¿entiendes? —Corner retrocedió asintiendo una y otra vez—. Ahora esfúmate… —le gruñó— antes de que pierda mi escasa paciencia.

Jonathan Corner o, mejor dicho, el mago Merlín no perdió tiempo en aprovechar la oferta. Dio media vuelta y presuroso se abrió paso entre el gentío sobándose disimuladamente la muñeca derecha, mientras arriba, las manecillas de la cara azul del reloj echaban a andar sin que Remus se percatara de ello. Y es que estaba tan embobado mirando a Sirius, que no se enteraba de nada. Sus ojos castaños lo recorrían de arriba abajo, sorprendido y extasiado por el gran cuidado que Sirius había puesto en ser la viva imagen del Príncipe Vlad, el protagonista de _Drácula_ , en la escena favorita de Remus; esa en la que Vlad se encuentra en las calles de Londres con su amor perdido.

El exquisito traje de tres piezas color gris plata, los guantes a juego, el pañuelo de seda y el pequeño prendedor en su pecho, el elegante sombrero de copa, incluso el cabello y las extravagantes gafas azules sin patillas… Todo era exactamente igual.

Sirius, al notar que Remus lo miraba con los ojos brillando de pura emoción, sonrió complacido. De hecho, era evidente que a Remus le estaba costando articular palabra y eso complació aún más a Sirius porque no era común que alguien tan bueno con ellas se quedara mudo de pronto. Tan complacido estaba Sirius con la reacción de Remus que en ese momento se olvidó de la rabia que había sentido al entrar al Gran Comedor y ver a Corner tocando a su Caperucita Roja.

—Mis disculpas si la he ofendido con ese exabrupto —susurró entonces con su fino acento aristocrático, decidido a interpretar perfectamente su personaje. Luego, con su voz más seductora añadió:—, pero una señorita tan bella e inteligente como usted no debería pasearse por la fiesta sin la compañía de un caballero.

Remus soltó una exclamación mental de placer al ver que Sirius estaba usando parte de los diálogos de "la escena".

—Siri…

—Quisiera que… se me permitiera presentarme —pidió Sirius, completamente metido en su papel, mientras le tomaba la mano derecha con suavidad y se la llevaba lentamente a los labios—. Soy el Príncipe Vlad, y es un verdadero placer, señorita.

Le besó la mano al tiempo que lo miraba intensamente por encima de esas gafas azules, y luego le sonrió con ese toque _marauder_ tan suyo que Remus sintió que le temblaban no solo las rodillas y el corazón, sino el alma entera.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para los dos en ese instante.

Estaban mirándose uno al otro y no había sonido ni movimiento ni tampoco la certeza del aquí y el ahora. Para Remus solo existía Sirius y sus fascinantes ojos grises que lo miraban sin parpadear sonriéndole de esa manera que hacía que su corazón ardiera como si estuviera envuelto en llamas.

Y es que Sirius no podía estar más atractivo y encantador.

 _"¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¿Cómo ha sabido que…? ¡Por los dioses, Sirius!"_ pensó Remus perdiendo por un momento el control de sus propios pensamientos mientras libraba una fiera batalla contra las ganas enormes que sentía de saltarle encima y comérselo a besos.

—Guau… —musitó Sirius sorprendido, saliéndose de su personaje por un momento y sonriendo ampliamente— ¡quieres besarme! ¡Estás deseando besarme hasta quedarte sin aliento!

Caperucita Roja dio un respingo nervioso mientras maldecía mentalmente la brutal capacidad que Sirius tenía para leer sus emociones y deseos a través de sus gestos.

 _"¡Así lo ha sabido!"_ pensó entonces Remus sonrojándose intensamente _"¡Debió verme casi babear por Gary Oldman cuando vimos la película en casa el verano pasado!"_

—Vaya… Si quieres besarme así solo por haberme vestido como él es que sí te gusta mucho ese tipo —susurró Sirius riendo y bufando un poco mientras dibujaba una sonrisa extraña en sus labios.

Remus se sorprendió al notar lo triste que era esa sonrisa.

—¿Él te gusta más que yo? —preguntó de pronto Sirius, alzando los ojos para mirarlo por encima de los cristales azules.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —respondió Remus abriendo aún más los ojos.

—Nada —se apresuró a responder Sirius quitándole de pronto todo el hierro y el miedo y el tono herido a su voz—… Si quieres besarme solo por eso —susurró recuperando magistralmente su acento aristocrático y su tono más seductor mientras le envolvía la cintura con mucha delicadeza y lo pegaba a su cuerpo con elegancia— puedes besarme todo lo que quieras. Aprovechemos que eres una hermosa chica y que nadie nos molestará… Solo no… por favor, n-no vayas a pensar en él mientras me estés besando a mí —pidió sin poder evitar que el tono herido volviera—. Sé que será difícil porque estoy vestido como él, pero…

Tuvo que dejar de hablar cuando Remus puso suavemente la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios. Sirius lo miró y vio que estaba sonriendo de una manera absolutamente dulce y tierna.

—Eres un perrito muy tonto, ¿lo sabías? —musitó, acariciándole la mejilla con su pequeña mano—. No hay nadie en este mundo que me guste más que tú, Sirius Black. Gary es impresionante y magnifico y fabuloso y terriblemente guapo, y es cierto que ha sido mi amor platónico durante años; pero solo hasta los trece, cuando tú volviste de Grimmauld Place con el pelo más largo y usando esos pantalones y esa chaqueta de cuero. Y si me viste casi babeando aquella tarde que vimos la película fue porque adoro este traje —dijo, recorriendo con sus pequeñas manos las solapas del elegante saco gris plata que Sirius vestía— y me estaba recreando al pensar cómo lucirías tú con ese atuendo. Además, cuando tú y yo éramos solo amigos, no era en Gary en quien pensaba cuando me tocaba en la ducha… Era en ti en quien pensaba, Sirius. Siempre en ti… Siempre has sido tú, Sirius Black, y siempre lo serás; hasta que me muera… y también después de eso, ¿lo entiendes?

Muy despacio, Sirius asintió una vez y luego parpadeó varias veces sintiéndose conmovido como nunca. Quería decir algo pero había un nudo enorme y doloroso obstruyendo su garganta. En ese momento, Remus, aunque llevaba tacones, se alzó sobre la punta de los pies para alcanzar la altura de Sirius y sin importarle que estaban a la vista de todo el mundo le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó en los labios dejando cualquier pudor de lado.

Hubo murmullos a su alrededor y varias exclamaciones junto con algunos aplausos que ninguno de los dos escuchó siquiera pues Sirius había reaccionado enseguida y también besaba a la linda Caperucita Roja abrazándola como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca.

Permanecieron abrazados, besándose completamente ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor; tanto así que no se enteraron de que Dumbledore había anunciado el inicio del baile y que este ya había comenzado, hasta que tuvieron que apartarse para conseguir un poco de aire. Fue entonces que notaron a las muchas parejas que pasaban junto a ellos bailando al ritmo de una canción alegre y llena de energía. Entre ellas estaban Frank Longbottom con Alice Prince, y también, James con Lily (que acababan de volver de los jardines).

—¿Cómo es que Prongs está bailando con Evans y no sufriendo por algún hechizo repelente acompañado de furúnculos en sus partes nobles? —preguntó Sirius de pronto, completamente anonadado, cuando los vio pasar por su lado.

—Es una larga historia, Pads.

—Que tiene todo que ver con el disfraz que Evans está usando ¿cierto? —señaló Sirius notando el lindo atuendo de cierva de Lily.

—Tiene todo que ver, sí.

—Mierda… Luego de esto Prongs va a ponerse insoportable conmigo y entonces querrá que reconozca que su idea de disfrazarse de ciervo no era patética.

—Y tendrás que reconocérselo, Padfoot—respondió Remus, y su risa sonó alegre y cantarina de solo imaginar semejante escena.

También Peter pasó junto a ellos bailando feliz con Úrsula Bennet, una linda chica de Hufflepuff que iba disfrazada de gatita; pero Sirius ya no se enteró de ello pues al escuchar la risa de Remus, el Príncipe Vlad se volvió hacia la hermosa Caperucita Roja y sus ojos detrás de las gafas azules sin patillas se quedaron prendidos de ella. En ese instante la canción que sonaba terminó y en su lugar los acordes de una melodía suave y cadenciosa llegaron esparciéndose a través de todo el lugar como olas suaves.

Entonces Sirius, ofreciendo una mano enguantada y su sonrisa más seductora, miró a Remus por encima de los cristales azules de las extravagantes gafas y pidió:

—¿Me daría el gran placer de bailar conmigo, señorita?

Remus lo miró sonriente y le dio la mano asintiendo con un leve sonrojo extendiéndose por su femenino rostro. Sirius lo tomó por la cintura suavemente, lo pegó de nuevo a su cuerpo sin dejar ni un resquicio entre ellos y ambos comenzaron a bailar al compás del adagio del vals que parecía llover desde el techo encantado colmando el salón de armonías suaves y elegantes.

Bailaron sin dejar de mirarse ni un solo momento, dejándose llevar por la música mientras giraban mezclándose con el resto de las parejas. Hacia la última parte, cuando la melodía estaba entrando a la coda final, Remus cerró los ojos y, aspirando profundamente el aroma que Sirius desprendía, dejó que su cabeza descansara tiernamente sobre su pecho. Ante eso, Sirius sintió algo en su interior; una emoción que crecía y crecía extendiéndose y dejándole piel de gallina en el proceso mientras su corazón latía como un alocado tambor. Remus sonrió feliz al sentir su loco palpitar contra su mejilla izquierda.

Cuando el vals al fin terminó, Sirius tomó el rostro de Remus entre sus manos, y él se acercó dispuesto a volver a besarlo pero cuando estaban a punto de hacer contacto Sirius lo detuvo y susurró contra sus labios:

—Mi hechizo de Príncipe está a punto de desaparecer…

—¿Q-qué?

—¿No es así como funciona en los cuentos de hadas muggles, Rem? —musitó Sirius en el oído de Remus dejando oír la risa en su voz, y ante eso Caperucita Roja lo miró sorprendida—. Tú sabes cómo es… Tengo que irme ahora mismo o mi elegante carruaje se convertirá en una enorme calabaza… —dijo en tono de broma. Pero, luego, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa marca _marauder_ que Remus conocía tan bien, añadió:— La verdad es que ha llegado la hora de mostrarte el verdadero disfraz que he elegido para esta noche, Rem.

—¿Qué? ¿Otro disfraz? pero…

—Shhh…

Sin decir más, Sirius le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y luego le guiñó alejándose de él. Tomó camino hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor y, cuando ya estaba por llegar al umbral, se volvió a mirar a Remus y con una suave cabezada lo invitó a seguirlo.

Remus tardó solo un momento en salir de su asombro y comprender las intenciones de Sirius pero, para cuando lo hizo, él ya había entrado en el oscuro vestíbulo. Por eso, sin perder un segundo más, la linda Caperucita Roja se abrió paso entre las parejas que seguían bailando y echó a andar en pos de él.

Sirius no se detuvo ni un momento. Caminaba por los oscuros y desiertos pasillos del castillo sin volverse a mirar, seguro de que Remus le seguía a cierta distancia y sin perder su rastro. Subió por las escaleras que giraban y tomó un pasaje oculto hasta alcanzar el séptimo piso. Entonces, deteniéndose frente al tapiz de _Bárnabas el Chiflado_ , pasó tres veces frente al pedazo de pared despejada hasta que apareció una puerta.

Sirius la abrió y entró dejándola entreabierta.

Minutos después Caperucita Roja también alcanzó el séptimo piso, y mirando que una delgada rendija de luz brillaba a la altura del tapiz de _Barnabas el Chiflado_ iluminando el oscuro corredor, caminó hasta allí. Era precisamente allí donde acababa el rastro que iba siguiendo, es decir, el delicioso aroma de la loción que Sirius solía usar, así que empujó suavemente y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sus ojos se entornaron tratando de adaptarse a la luz que llenaba la habitación y, cuando al fin pudo distinguir lo que había a su alrededor, no pudo contener una exclamación de asombro.

Se conocía el decorado de esa habitación de memoria, lo había visto en las ilustraciones del cuento cuya protagonista él mismo estaba encarnando en esos momentos. Era la habitación de la abuelita de Caperucita Roja. Y metido en la cama estaba Sirius. Las puntas de sus largos dedos sujetaban el extremo de la sábana blanca que lo cubría desde la punta de los pies hasta el ras de sus brillantes ojos grises. Y sobre su cabeza, entre los mechones de oscuro cabello, había un par de erectas orejas puntiagudas, negras y peludas. Una de ellas se giró doblándose un poquito cuando él apartó las mantas de su rostro para dejar oír su voz.

—¿Por qué no te acercas, querida? Me gustaría verte mejor…

Remus sonreía anonadado. Sirius había dejado de interpretar al Príncipe Vlad y ahora usurpaba el lugar del lobo feroz del cuento valiéndose solamente del par de orejas negras y peludas de _Padfoot_.

Se acercó a la cama despacio y sin dejar de mirar los traviesos ojos grises de Sirius ni un momento, meneando suavemente la cabeza mientras susurraba _Eres increíble, Sirius Black_.

Sirius, por su parte, no esperó a que la linda Caperucita Roja llegara a un lado de la cama sino que, en cuanto la tuvo a mano, se incorporó y estiró el brazo tomándola de la muñeca.

Remus soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando él lo jaló, y luego un gritito que sonó muy agudo cuando lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Y ahora… —susurró Sirius mientras lo atrapaba suavemente entre el colchón y su cuerpo—, esta es la parte en la que el lobo feroz se come a Caperucita Roja, ¿no es así, Moony?

Remus asintió con una gran sonrisa en los labios y los ojos fijos en él.

—Te advierto que en esta historia no habrá leñador ni nadie que te salve de mí…

—Entonces tendremos un final perfecto; el único final que quiero.

Los ojos grises de Sirius brillaron de emoción ante esa respuesta.

—En ese caso solo hay una sola cosa que me falta… —susurró.

—¿Qué es?

Sirius metió la mano debajo de la almohada y sacó su varita mágica. Remus la miró y, comprendiendo enseguida sus intenciones, asintió y cerró los ojos. Entonces Sirius, apuntando la varita directo al pecho de Caperucita Roja, musitó:

— _Finite Incatatem_

Hubo un suave destello y luego una cortina de algo parecido a niebla muy tenue comenzó a envolver la silueta de Caperucita Roja, desdibujándola por momentos. Cuando al fin la niebla se disipó completamente Sirius pudo ver que la hermosa chica que Remus había sido se había ido; y en su lugar estaba el Remus de siempre, mirándolo con sus bonitos ojos castaños que brillaban emocionados, y vestido solamente con una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y un bóxer a juego.

—Hermoso... —susurró Sirius sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras se inclinaba sobre él dejando que el peso de su cuerpo lo apresara completamente.

—¿Te gusto más así, Sirius? —preguntó Remus, alzando una mano y acariciándole muy suavemente una de sus tiesas y peludas orejas.

—Mmmm…—ronroneó Sirius, cerrando los ojos ante el muy placentero roce de su mano— No…

—¿No?

Sirius sonrió enternecido ante el tono herido de esa pequeña interrogante.

—Quiero decir, no solo así … Me gustas siempre, Remus —le aclaró Sirius abriendo los ojos y mirándolo fijamente—. No importa si eres hombre, mujer o lobo; no _me_ importa. Eres _tú,_ y para mí eres hermoso _siempre_. Pero tenía que deshacer el encantamiento porque echaba mucho de menos esto… —y besó tiernamente la larga cicatriz de su mejilla mientras sus dedos rozaban esa otra cicatriz que iniciaba un poco más abajo de su oreja derecha y seguía sobre su cuello hasta perderse más allá de su clavícula—. Y también me hacía falta esto… —añadió con un susurro, y sin despegarse de su cálida piel empujó ligeramente su cadera contra la casi dura erección de Remus quien dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa—. ¡Hey, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí, Rem?! —rio Sirius con voz traviesa al sentirla tan despierta.

—N-no es nada —se apresuró a aclarar Remus, sonrojándose.

—Yo creo que sí es _algo_ —dijo Sirius, embistiéndole nuevamente.

Los dedos largos y elegantes de Remus se clavaron con fuerza en los hombros desnudos de Sirius, y su cuerpo se estremeció intensamente mientras sus ojos castaños lo miraban con deseo y una muda súplica. Y Sirius, al mirarlo así, tan a punto y tan dispuesto solo por haber sentido el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo, no pudo contenerse y musitó:

—Te amo, Remus John Lupin. TeAmoTeAmoTeAmo… —repitió, besándole el rostro una y otra vez.

Remus sonrió feliz y se abrazó a él atrapándolo con brazos y piernas mientras susurraba _Y yo te amo a ti, Sirius_ … _Muchísimo._

—… Voy a comerte entero ahora mismo, Moony —añadió Sirius con voz ronca, mirándolo con ojos hambrientos.

Y sin decir más sus bocas se unieron en un beso amoroso y apasionado mientras ellos rodaban sobre el colchón, enredándose con las sábanas blancas.


	3. Chapter 3

El sol ya no brillaba con tanta fuerza como hacía algunas horas pero en el cielo de esa primera tarde de Noviembre aún podían verse algunas estelas de su luz atravesando más de una nube; muchas de ellas quedándose mansamente estáticas sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts gracias a la inusual falta del viento.

Aprovechándose de que tenían ante sí un clima inmejorable, Sirius y James, junto al resto del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, surcaban el cielo montados sobre sus respectivas escobas, practicando los movimientos y las jugadas que planeaban ejecutar contra el equipo de Ravenclaw, a quienes debían enfrentar en su próximo partido.

Sirius deseaba ese enfrentamiento más que ninguno de sus compañeros, pues aún no había olvidado el incidente de la noche pasada en el que el  _mano larga,_  Jonathan Corner, se había atrevido a poner sus ojos sobre la versión femenina de su Remus haciéndole pasar un momento por demás desagradable. Por eso Sirius quería enfrentarlo, quería bajarle de una vez por todas esos odiosos humos de campeón de quidditch que llenaban su pequeño cerebro y le hacían creer que eso le otorgaba el derecho de acosar a toda aquella chica que le gustara.

Así pues, Sirius se estaba empleando a fondo en el entrenamiento de esa tarde. Eso no impedía que, cada que se presentaba la oportunidad, echara un vistazo a las gradas para sonreírle a Remus, quien había asistido a la practica en compañía de Lily.

Por su parte, James, como capitán del equipo, no paraba de dar indicaciones. Observaba a cada uno de sus jugadores sin perder detalle de todo aquello que fuera necesario corregir o mejorar pero, igual que hacía Sirius, no dejaba escapar la oportunidad de voltear hacia las gradas de vez en cuando para mirar a Lily y sonreír.

—Si sigues mirando tan insistentemente a Evans y babeando así, Prongs, vas a terminar ahuyentándola —le dijo Sirius a modo de burla cuando se detuvo junto a él mientras las cazadoras practicaban a lanzar tiros de penalti contra el guardián.

—¿Te atreves a reírte de mí, Pads? —replicó James girando la cabeza para mirarlo y mostrándole también una sonrisa burlona—… Por favor, como si a ti no se te cayera la baba cada vez que te detienes y haces lo mismo con Remus.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no babeo!

—¡Claro que sí!¡Ba-beee…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! —exclamó James, pulsando rápidamente el acelerador de su escoba mientras alargaba aún más la última silaba pues Sirius se había lanzado sobre él dispuesto a estamparle su bate en la cabeza sin olvidarse de mostrarle claramente su dedo medio como una forma de enseñarle lo que pensaba de su comentario.

—Allá van otra vez —suspiró Remus. Sin embargo, sonreía al ver a sus amigos perseguirse por los aires.

Reían y se divertían como si fueran un par de niños.

—Antes nunca lo había notado… Tal vez porque nunca había querido mirar más allá —dijo Lily.

Estaba sentada a un lado de Remus y también sonreía, aunque ligeramente, mientras sus ojos verdes seguían el alocado y vertiginoso vuelo de la escoba de James. Era la primera vez que asistía a una práctica de quidditch de Gryffindor.

—¿A qué te refieres, Lily?—preguntó Remus, mirándola con cortes desconcierto.

—A James.

Remus miró a su amigo haciendo piruetas en el aire sin parar de reírse de Sirius, y su desconcierto no aminoró.

—Siempre es así entre ellos, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Pues… sí —respondió sin estar todavía seguro de a qué cosa se refería Lily exactamente. Entonces, no queriendo interrumpir con otra pregunta la atenta mirada que ella tenía sobre su amigo, dio por hecho que ella se refería a esa dinámica de hermanos que había entre Sirius y James. Por eso, añadió:— Aunque, a decir verdad, siempre suele pasar al revés; James es quien siempre está retando y persiguiendo a Sirius…

Lily sonreía levemente mientras apartaba sus ojos verdes del cielo y, al verla, Remus tuvo la fuerte impresión de que parecía como si ella estuviera despertando de una leve ensoñación, pero desechó enseguida esa idea. Conocía a Lily y sabía que no era de las que soñaban despierta. Y mucho menos mientras miraba a James. Convenciéndose a sí mismo de que solo se había tratado de un espejismo, añadió:

—Sirius siempre se distrae por culpa mía, por eso es que casi no frecuento las prácticas.

Lily lo miró con los ojos chispeantes, donde asomaba un reclamo indignado y juguetón; de esos que ella solía hacerle cuando él se estaba sobre esforzando con sus deberes o se negaba a descansar adecuadamente los días posteriores a la luna llena.

—¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso cuando te dije que James me había invitado?! —exclamó la pelirroja.

—Porque sabía que no vendrías si yo no te acompañaba. Y no podía dejar que mi amigo se llevara una decepción así justo cuando está tan feliz de, por fin, estar dando pasos contigo.

—¡Remus!

—¡Lily! —exclamó Remus, imitando su tono. Lily abrió los ojos como platos y luego le frunció un poco—. Vamos, sé cómo es esto, Lil… —dijo en tono conciliador—. He notado que él te pone nerviosa; y más aún cuando se acerca mucho sin que tú lo esperes… Siendo sincero, eso me sorprende.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lily y lo miró llena de curiosidad.

A lo lejos se oyeron las voces que daban Sirius y James, amenazándose y retándose uno al otro entre ruidosas y alegres carcajadas.

—Porque tú eres una persona segura de sí misma por naturaleza. James también lo es, claro, pero siempre creí que cuando cedieras… porque sabía que cederías tarde o temprano, Lil —aclaró Remus sonriéndole y adelantándose al gesto sorprendido de Lily que decía  _¡¿Cuando cediera?!_  —, pensé que sería James el que se sentiría… digamos… un poco sobrepasado por tu presencia. Pero veo que me equivoqué.

—Yo no me siento sobrepasada por él —se defendió Lily, aunque su tono de voz no transmitió toda la seguridad que ella deseaba transmitir.

—Pero te pone muy nerviosa, Lil —insistió Remus con voz comprensiva, y esta vez Lily no pudo replicar porque en realidad no podía negar ese hecho.

En ese momento Remus pudo comprobar que no; aquello que había descartado como un espejismo no lo era. Lily sí que se sentía atraída por James, seriamente atraída. Y era más que obvio que estaba evidentemente nerviosa por eso.

—Sé lo que es eso… Yo me sentía igual con Sirius cuando iniciamos nuestra relación.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿Pero cómo puede ser? —susurró Lily con un tono salpicado de incredulidad—. Es decir, ustedes siempre han sido amigos, comparten habitación, se conocen muy bien… Además ambos son hombres. Y entre chicos todo es más… —Remus sonrió al ver el furioso sonrojo que coloreó las mejillas de su amiga—. Tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Bueno, Lily —susurró con voz suave— no voy a negarte que luego de nuestro primer beso, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en buscar un sitio más íntimo…

Lily alzó los ojos y lo miró mientras su sonrojo crecía.

—¡Es que llevábamos mucho tiempo enamorados el uno del otro sin saberlo! Eran muchos meses ya con esa horrible tensión encima —explicó Remus, esforzándose por no sonrojarse como Lily— y, además, Sirius quería ver…

—¡Para, Remus, por favor! Yo de verdad no necesito tanto detalle.

—¡Merlín, no, no me refiero a eso que estás pensando, Lily Evans!¡Cicatrices, estoy hablando de cicatrices! —le aclaró—. Él quería descubrir esta en particular… — y le mostró, apartando el cuello alto de su chaqueta, aquella cicatriz que comenzaba un poco más abajo de su oreja derecha y seguía sobre su cuello yendo a perderse entre los bordes de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo.

—¡No! ¡Demasiada información! —gimió Lily volviendo la cabeza luego de haberle echado un vistazo al cuello de Remus mientras señalaba con su dedo índice las muchas marcas rojas que lo adornaban.

—¡Oh, lo siento!… Yo… olvidé que…

—Suficiente, Remus Lupin. No necesito que lo digas. Puedo imaginar perfectamente lo que ustedes dos hicieron anoche y cómo llegaron esas marcas ahí.

—Lo… siento —volvió a musitar Remus, luciendo francamente avergonzado.

Lily lo miró. La expresión avergonzada de Lupin era algo que simplemente no pudo resistir y por eso, después de un instante, suspiró resignada y le sonrió como haciendo las paces con él. Entonces le dio un golpecito cariñoso con el brazo instándolo así a continuar hablando, y Remus también le sonrió de vuelta. Luego carraspeó ligeramente antes de volver a hablar.

—Lo que estaba tratando de decir antes es que… sí, tienes algo de razón en que entre hombres todo es más rápido y pasional. Y, tratándose de alguien como… como yo, creo que no… no podía ser de otra manera.

—Supongo…, supongo que tienes razón —concedió Lily, sabiendo perfectamente que por su propia naturaleza Remus tenía una necesidad de todo ello un poco más marcada que el común de las personas, ya que su lado animal era puro instinto que no entendía de tiempos y sutilezas pues lo más importante para el lobo era reclamar a su pareja.

—Aun así —añadió Remus— eso no quita que yo también sintiera los nervios que tú estás sintiendo ahora, Lily. Pero pasaran, ya lo verás. Solo tienes que dejarle estar cerca para que te conozca más allá de la imagen idealizada que se ha hecho de ti durante todos estos años. Así, también tú podrás conocerlo mejor, mucho más allá de la idea del chico arrogante que antes tenías de él… Que salieran juntos anoche fue un muy buen inicio —apunto sonriente.

Lily le devolvió una sonrisa vacilante. Luego su mirada se fijó de nuevo en James.

Al mirarla, Remus tuvo la impresión de que esos bonitos ojos verdes intentaban ver más de James; los vio estrecharse como si trataran de ver más allá de él.

—James me… sorprende —susurró de pronto la pelirroja—. Me aturde… Y-yo… —Lily titubeó y Remus no pudo evitar asombrarse ante ello—, yo nunca creí que él fuera… así.

Remus la miró, de nuevo sintiéndose un tanto desconcertado. Luego miró la lejana mota escarlata que era James Potter, y de nuevo a Lily.

—¿Así cómo, Lily?

—¡Así como es! —exclamó ella sin apartar sus brillantes ojos verdes de la figura que hacía cabriolas en el cielo, mientras Remus los veía titilar llenos de una emoción poderosa, una que antes nunca había visto en Lily—… Tan leal, tan firme en sus convicciones, t-tan… tan absurdamente loco y buen amigo como para hacer lo que hizo —soltó Lily, con la voz apresurada y llena también de esa emoción que seguía bullendo en su mirada—. Estoy hablando de lo que hizo… De lo que ellos hicieron… por ti, Rem.

 _¡Oh!_ exclamó Remus en su mente.

 _Lo que ellos hicieron_. Remus sabía a qué se refería. Sabía que Lily estaba hablando de animagos.

—¿Él… te mostró… la transformación?

Lily lo miró y asintió despacio. Muy despacio.

Remus suspiró imperceptiblemente y solo asintió en señal de aceptación. Ni siquiera le sorprendía que James hubiera tenido el arrojo de mostrarle algo tan secreto y personal a Lily la noche pasada porque no ignoraba lo espontaneo e impulsivo que su amigo podía llegar a ser. Sin embargo, lo que sí le sorprendió fue darse cuenta de que no estaba preocupado por ello. Al preguntarse a sí mismo la razón entendió que era porque confiaba en Lily Evans tanto como confiaba en Sirius, Peter y James; sabía que ella no los delataría.

—Fue algo muy… impresionante —susurró Lily de pronto, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, y Remus supo que estaba recordando el momento preciso en el que ella vio la transformación de James al ver en su mirada asombró mezclado con algo más que él no fue capaz de descifrar porque inmediatamente los ojos verdes se rasaron de lágrimas y Lily giró su rostro para mirarlo.

En ese momento Remus sí que se sintió aturdido, sin saber cómo interpretar esa reacción. Y es que, además de esas lágrimas, los bellos ojos verdes de Lily Evans estaban ahora colmados de esa emoción que antes había estado en su voz.

En medio de su aturdimiento, Remus se llenó de terror al pensar que quizás se había equivocado con Lily, y el único significado que fue capaz de darle a esa emoción fue reproche porque, después de todo, ¿quién no le reprocharía y lo culparía por permitir que sus amigos se arriesgaran así por él? Él mismo aún se lo reprochaba y se sentía culpable por ello, por eso no podía esperar que Lily no pensara lo mismo de él.

—Lily… Yo… y-yo… lo siento —susurró entonces, mordiendo las palabras mientras apretaba los bajos de su chaqueta entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lily, mirándolo sorprendida.

No entendía por qué Remus estaba disculpándose. Y antes de que ella pudiera entenderlo, Remus agregó:

—¡Tú lo dijiste! Lo hicieron por mí. Yo sé que todo fue mi culpa… Ellos se arriesgaron a que los atraparan haciendo algo ilegal, se arriesgaron a terminar en Azkaban, se arriesgaron tremendamente a quedar atrapados para siempre en su forma animaga. Ellos… ellos se arriesgaron a morir —sus manos se apretaron aún más fuerte hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos del esfuerzo—. Yo… intenté detenerlos muchas veces ¡Les rogué hasta el cansancio que no lo hicieran! … Pero ellos son tercos, cabezas duras sin remedio, y no me escucharon.

—Pues me alegra que no lo hayan hecho, Rem —susurró Lily tomando suavemente sus manos y haciendo que él deshiciera el apretado agarre que las mantenía rígidas y tensas—… Me alegra muchísimo que esos cabezas duras sin remedio no te hayan escuchado, Remy —repitió, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—¡Lily! —exclamó sorprendido al verla sonreírle ampliamente mientras lloraba.

—Estoy bien, Remus —dijo ella llevándose una mano al rostro.

—Pero estas lágrimas…

—Estás lágrimas son porque estoy feliz por ti, feliz de que hayas encontrado tan buenos amigos… Después de todo lo que has sufrido merecías tenerlos, Remus; merecías que ellos hicieran todo lo posible por ayudarte a sobrellevar tu condición. Y lo sabes. Y si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, también me habría portado como una cabeza dura y me habría convertido en animago por ti sin dudarlo un segundo siquiera —dijo ella, sonriéndole ahora con cariño y acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

—Lily…—musitó Remus, conmovido.

—Y ¿sabes otra cosa, Rem? —susurró entonces Lily— … Estas lágrimas también son por mí. Porque anoche pude comprobar por mí misma que todo lo que tú dijiste sobre él era la verdad, pero también, al ver a James convertirse en ciervo, vi su alma y su corazón… Vi lo que James Potter es capaz de hacer por aquellos a quienes ama… Sé que no fue un juego para él, para ninguno de ellos; sé que se arriesgaron a todo por ti porque tú eres su amigo y te quieren, y tú les necesitabas. Y al  _ver_  todo eso en James yo… yo me enamoré de él.

Al escucharla, la expresión de Remus se volvió todo un poema al asombro total. Porque no era como si todos los días ocurriera que Lily Evans dijera algo como eso. No cuando Remus  _sabía_  lo que la palabra  _Amor_  significaba para ella. Él la conocía muy bien y sabía que Lily no era como las otras chicas que se enamoraban a la ligera. Sabía que para ella el amor era un asunto serio, no un juego ni un capricho, mucho menos algo de un rato. Era por eso que ellos se llevaban tan bien, porque en realidad, tanto en ese asunto como en muchos otros, eran muy parecidos.

—Increíble después de todos estos años rechazándolo una y otra vez, ¿verdad? —musitó Lily cuando vio su expresión llena de asombro—… Pero es cierto. Le quiero, Remus.

—Wow. Solo… wow.

Lily sonrió.

—Yo ¿puedo saber algo? —preguntó Remus. Lily lo miró con curiosidad al escuchar su tono cauteloso y asintió— ¿Qué hay de… Severus?

Enseguida el semblante alegre y luminoso de Lily se ensombreció ligeramente y Remus pudo ver la tristeza posarse en los ojos verdes.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar…—dijo, molesto consigo mismo por haber sacado ese tema.

—No, está bien, no hay problema, Rem. Severus… Él ha elegido su camino. Tú sabes la absurda fascinación que siente por las Artes Oscuras, lo mucho que le atraen, y lo cerca que está ahora de gente como Bellatrix y Rodolphus. A pesar de eso, yo aún lo estimo, pero no puedo compartir ese camino. Simplemente no puedo…

—Lo sé.

Remus vio la fuerza con la que Lily mordía su labio inferior y se obligó a tomar valor y a hacer la pregunta que le corroía en lo hondo del cerebro.

—Lily… Perdona, pero… Tengo que saber si es por eso que decidiste darle la oportunidad a James.

Lily lo miró.

—Remus…

—No me malentiendas, por favor. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que esto no se trata de enfrentarlos por ti, pero… James es más que un amigo para mí; es mi hermano, Lily. Yo solo quiero estar seguro de que no existirá la sombra de Severus entre ustedes… Quiero estar seguro de que mi amigo tendrá todo tu corazón.

—Rem… Ahora mismo ya tiene una gran parte…

—Lo sé… Y es completamente asombroso que lo haya conseguido en solo una noche, pero…

—Confía en mí, Rem —susurró Lily con voz dulce—. Me conoces bien y sabes que después de lo que vi anoche yo sería incapaz de jugar con sus sentimientos. Ahora que sé quién es James Potter realmente, sé que él conseguirá tener todo mi corazón… Con el tiempo tendrá todo mi corazón solo para él.

Remus suspiró.

De alguna manera se sintió mucho más tranquilo al escuchar esas palabras pues había escuchado también aquellas que Lily no había dicho pero que estaban ahí, detrás de aquellas  _"No tienes que preocuparte por Severus. Él pudo tener todo mi corazón, pero perdió su oportunidad cuando eligió seguir ese camino oscuro"._

—Dime ¿confías en mí, Rem?

—Sabes que lo hago, Lily —sonrió él con ternura. Ella se iluminó y volvió a sonreír—. Supongo que no vas a decírselo, ¿cierto?

—¿Que me he enamorado de él y que le quiero? —musitó Lily, su rostro enrojeciendo tanto que rivalizaba con el fuego de su cabello. Remus sonrió conmovido—. N-no… No le diré nada. Yo solo… solo me quedaré cerca de él y dejaré que las cosas fluyan. Quiero… quiero ir despacio, ¿comprendes?

—Comprendo —concordó Remus mientras ella le tomaba la mano y le sonreía como si en ese instante ambos estuvieran cerrando un trato secreto de mutua confidencialidad.

Luego de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Solo mirando en la distancia al grupo de jugadores. Lily seguía a James con la mirada mientras sonreía levemente, y Remus se concentró en mirar a Sirius, quien en ese preciso momento, como si hubiera presentido los ojos de Remus sobre él, volteó la cabeza y también lo miró.

Sirius le sonrió ampliamente y levantó el brazo derecho agitándolo a modo de saludo. Luego le guiñó coquetamente y lanzó un montón de besos al aire en su dirección, gestos que fueron coreados y suspirados por el club de admiradoras de Sirius creyendo que habían sido dirigidos a ellas pues estaban apiñadas un bloque de gradas por debajo de donde Lily y Remus se encontraban. Al darse cuenta de ello, Sirius sonrió meneando ligeramente la cabeza pero les dirigió un saludo con la mano. Todas soltaron un grito emocionado al mismo tiempo y más suspiros.

Más arriba, Remus solo sonrió ligeramente. Fue en ese momento que los ojos verdes de Lily se fijaron en el otro grupo de chicas que acompañaban a las admiradoras de Sirius, pues comenzaron a llamar a James pidiendo también un poco de su atención.

—¿Ellas suelen frecuentar las practicas? —preguntó Lily con un tono que pretendió sonara indiferente pero que no lo fue del todo.

Remus la miró. Y volvió a sonreír sin podérselo creer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella al verlo.

—Estás celosa.

—¿Celosa yo?…¡Claro que no!

—Lily…

—Ya. Me vas a decir que sabes cómo es esto.

—Exactamente.

Lily frunció los labios y volvió a mirar hacia abajo, al montón de chicas que lanzaban besos en dirección a James, y sus pequeñas manos se cerraron con fuerza entre los pliegues de su falda cuando vio que James, igual que Sirius, saludaba a su club de fans agitando el brazo en la distancia mientras ellas suspiraban y daban grititos emocionados.

—Nunca te había pasado antes, ¿cierto? —preguntó Remus suavemente.

Lily negó.

Era tan extraño. Era un impulso repentino y poderoso, tanto que no pudo esconderlo de Remus. Sus manos apretando su falda con mucha fuerza mientras por dentro la consumían las ganas enormes de querer que James la mirara solo a ella, que le sonriera solo a ella y que se olvidara de que había más chicas en el mundo. Quería decirles a esas niñas que dejaran de llamarlo y suspirar por él. Quería gritarles que James era su alma gemela, de ella, solo de ella.

Era algo tan atípico en ella, tan absurdo; era algo que nunca había sentido y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

—Pasará, Lily —susurró Remus mientras su mano derecha pasaba sobre la espalda de la chica, una y otra vez, para serenarla.

—Es tan… absurdo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo aguantas? —preguntó Lily mirándolo, sabiendo que para él debía ser mil veces más difícil debido a la peculiaridad que su licantropía dictaba; esa que hacía que esa parte animal que vivía en Remus reclamara a su pareja única y exclusivamente para él.

—Bueno, al principio era bastante complicado… Sigue siéndolo, en realidad, pero no con la misma intensidad; no desde que Sirius y yo… —Remus carraspeó un poco nervioso, le abochornaba hablar de su vida sexual tan abiertamente—… desde que él y yo… ya sabes… desde que nosotros tuvimos nuestra primera vez —Lily se sonrojó pero asintió enseguida dándole a entender que había comprendido perfectamente su punto—… Bu-bueno, pues desde entonces el lobo está mucho más calmado, y por eso yo puedo ser más  _"Yo"_ , ¿comprendes?… Así me es más fácil controlar los celos —suspiró—. Pero para Sirius sí sigue siendo un lío. Anoche tuve que intervenir para evitar que le rompiera los dientes a Corner.

—¿De verdad?… ¡¿El mano larga se te acercó?! No se habrá atrevido a… ¡¿Te metió mano, Remus?!

—¡No, claro que no! Pude detenerlo antes de que llegara a eso… Pero ya sabes cómo es de insistente, y Sirius llegó justo en ese momento.

Lily ahogó una exclamación.

—Se puso furioso —siguió diciendo Remus—. Por un momento creí que saltaría sobre Corner y lo destrozaría a dentelladas… Oh, no, hablando del Rey de Roma, ahí viene.

Lily giró la cabeza y pudo ver que el equipo de Ravenclaw al completo entraba al campo. Jonathan Corner encabezaba al grupo de jugadores.

—Es su turno de usar el campo… ¿Crees que anoche él te haya reconocido?

—No lo creo… Aunque hubo un momento en el que pensé que sí. Insistía en que le dijera mi nombre, y estaba casi seguro de que me conocía de antes.

—En ese caso será mejor irnos antes de que te vea.

Ambos se levantaron y bajaron apresuradamente de las gradas pero ya era demasiado tarde. Para cuando llegaron a ras del campo, los Ravenclaw estaban de pie justo en el pasillo que servía de entrada y salida. Jonathan Corner encabezaba el grupo, y sonrió ampliamente al verlos llegar.

—¡Vaya! Lily Evans y Remus Lupin… ¡Qué novedad! Creí que no les gustaba venir a las prácticas de Gryffindor. Oye, Evans, estás aquí por Potter, ¿no es así? ¿Al fin le has dado el Sí? No deberías perder tu tiempo con él… —dijo el cazador, estirando el brazo para alcanzar la larga cabellera de Lily—. Si tú quisieras, yo…

—Déjate de idioteces, Corner —lo cortó la pelirroja mientras le apartaba la mano antes de que llegara a tocarla—, y quítense de en medio. Remus y yo nos vamos.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, bonita? Deberías quedarte conmi-…

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla, Corner —siseó Remus jalándolo de la túnica cuando el chico hizo amago de retener a Lily del brazo.

—¡Oye! —protestó el cazador fijando su mirada azul en los ojos castaños de Remus.

Iba a seguir protestando pero se quedó mudo cuando se halló atrapado en el brillo salvaje e indignado con el que Remus le miraba. Conocía esa mirada… La había encontrado en alguien más… Y no solo eran los bellos y fulminantes ojos castaños, también eran los labios; rojos, delgados y llenos, los que le recordaban a alguien más.

Corner lo veía intensamente, tratando de recordar… Y Remus, reconociendo al instante la curiosidad y la sospecha en la mirada azul del Ravenclaw, volvió la cara haciendo que el largo flequillo cayera sobre sus ojos, se apresuró a soltarlo haciéndolo a un lado, y pasó de largo junto a él.

—¡Hey, hey… espera, Lupin!

Jonathan Corner lo alcanzó, lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo volverse para mirarlo de cerca. Y entonces, con la habilidad adquirida por años de ser un mano larga de primera, el cazador le apartó el largo flequillo castaño con la mano mientras se plantaba mucho más cerca de él. Remus quiso empujarlo, apartarlo para que sus ojos dejaran de escudriñarlo así, pero no por nada el otro era un Ravenclaw de los más agudos y perspicaces y solo le bastó un momento para descubrir lo que Remus no quería que descubriera.

—Por la ilustre Rowena… ¡Eres tú! —susurró Corner, completamente anonadado.

—Disculpa, pero no sé de qué estás hablando —respondió Remus haciéndose el inocente al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por ocultar su ansiedad, pues por el rabillo del ojo acababa de ver que Sirius y James junto al resto del equipo de Gryffindor estaban descendiendo en sus escobas a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Aún en la distancia Remus pudo distinguir que Sirius llevaba en la cara una expresión bastante hosca, mientras su mano volaba dentro de los pliegues de su túnica roja en busca de su varita mágica; y sus ojos, grises y furiosos, miraban a Jonathan Corner como si deseara desaparecerlo.

 _"Maldición"_  pensó.

Conocía muy bien a Sirius y sabía cómo acabaría aquello; habría un gran pleito, y Sirius y James acabarían en detención. Muy probablemente se perderían el partido contra Ravenclaw por estar castigados y adiós Copa de quidditch. Y no es que él fuera un fanático del quidditch, pero no iba a dejar que sus amigos perdieran la Copa por él. Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido.

—¡La Caperucita, estoy hablando de la Caperucita Roja, Lupin! —decía, mientras tanto, el alucinado cazador de Ravenclaw.

Remus lo ignoró pues su cerebro trabajaba a toda marcha tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera servir para solucionar semejante lío. Miró a Lily buscando ayuda cuando, de pronto, las sintió; las manos de Jonathan Corner palpándolo de arriba abajo tratando de sacarle todas las capas de ropa que solía llevar encima para comprobar por sí mismo que no se equivocaba y que Remus sí era la chica que lo había cautivado la noche pasada.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES TOCANDOLO ASÍ, PEDAZO DE IMBÉEEEEECIL?! ¡VOY A MATARTE! —se oyó gritar a Sirius— ¡QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA AHORA MISMO! —bramó, enarbolando su varita.

Su grito se mezcló con el poderoso  _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_  que Lily lanzó justo a tiempo pues todo el mundo había sacado sus varitas y en menos de un segundo había Gryffindors apuntando a Ravenclaws y viceversa; aunque la varita de Sirius había apuntado directamente a la cabeza de Corner.

Todo pasó tan rápido que lo único que Remus pudo sentir en ese momento fue su cuerpo volando por los aires y luego el duro golpe contra el pasto. Había caído sentado de cualquier manera sobre el suelo, lo mismo que todos los demás. Y es que la fuerza del hechizo que Lily lanzó para desarmarlos a todos había sido tal que Gryffindors y Ravenclaws salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones. Solo Lily estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros, con su varita en alto y el pelo rojo ligeramente erizado; en su mano izquierda sujetaba media docena de varitas, entre ellas la de Sirius, y el resto estaban esparcidas sobre el césped, muy cerca de ella.

Sirius había ido a caer cerca de la base de uno de los postes. Despegó la espalda del pasto y se incorporó mientras se daba pequeños golpecitos contra la sien derecha con la mano para espabilarse. Muy cerca de él estaba James sobándose la nuca con una mano y acomodándose las torcidas gafas con la otra. Entonces los ojos grises recorrieron el campo buscando a Remus, y cuando alcanzó a verlo sentado cerca del medio campo se apresuró a ponerse de pie para ir con él pero un montón de niñas sobreexcitadas se lo impidieron. Eran las chicas de su club de admiradoras que, asustadas y llorosas, habían corrido hacia él en cuanto lo vieron caer y le pedían que no se levantara. Algunas incluso murmuraban nerviosamente que quizás deberían ir por la enfermera para que lo revisara.

—No, no es necesario, estamos bien, chicas. Todo está en orden… De verdad —decía James, quien se encontraba siendo igualmente atendido por su respectivo club de fans—. Son maravillosas por preocuparse pero, en serio, estamos bien, ¿verdad, Pads?

—Sí, sí… No es nada. Estamos mucho mejor que aquellos Ravenclaws de allá, ¿los ven? Creo que están inconscientes… Sean buenas y échenles un vistazo, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Sirius. Las chicas lo miraban renuentes a alejarse de él y Sirius optó por usar su arma infalible: puso su mejor mirada de cachorro desvalido y dijo:— Vamos, chicas… Háganlo por mí, ¿sí?

—Sí, muchachas, por favor— instaba James también, regalándoles su mejor sonrisa.

Cuando al fin ellas cedieron y se alejaron para ir y mirar a los Ravenclaws caídos, James murmuró divertido:

—¿Ese truco de los ojos de cachorro te funciona igual de bien con Remus, Pads?

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió Sirius mientras se levantaba a toda prisa, pero ya no escuchó el  _¡Que no!_  que James le dio entre risas porque echó a correr hacia donde Remus aún estaba tumbado.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Moony? —preguntó preocupado y casi sin aliento en cuanto llegó junto a él. Se había sacado los guantes de cuero mientras corría y ahora sus manos palpaban con cuidado las mejillas de Remus así como su cabello— ¿Te duele algo? Puedo cargarte hasta la enfermería…

—No. Estoy bien, Sirius. Tranquilo… ¿Cómo estás tú? —su mano acarició uno de los tantos mechones oscuros que se habían escapado de la cola de caballo que Sirius solía usar para el quidditch.

—Bien… Aunque me duele un poco el trasero por el golpe.

—No te quejes, Black, no es para tanto —dijo Lily. Se había inclinado junto a Remus mientras le extendía la mano para entregarle la varita de Sirius—. Será mejor que tú guardes esto por ahora… Y perdóname por el golpe que te has llevado, Rem, pero ese hechizo fue lo único que se me ocurrió para evitar que tu tonto novio la armara en grande.

—¡Ese imbécil estaba metiéndole mano, Evans! —interrumpió Sirius— ¿Esperabas que me quedara mirando?

—Sabía que no lo harías, por eso mismo tuve que intervenir. Y deberías agradecérmelo o ¿qué crees que iba a pasar si Madam Hooch aparecía?

Lily no dijo más y se levantó.

—Voy a ver a James —le susurró a Remus antes de irse.

—Está bien, Lily… Gracias por intervenir. Y tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, ¿de acuerdo? No es fácil desarmar a tantos oponentes de una sola vez.

Lily le sonrió, asintió y luego se marchó. Sirius bufó.

—Vamos, Pads, ella tiene razón. Madam Hooch habría venido y los habría suspendido a ti y a James…

—Al menos me habría quedado el gusto de haberle partido la cara al imbécil ese —escupió Sirius, mirando hacia donde Corner seguía inconsciente.

Remus también lo miró.

—Él me reconoció, Sirius…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Se dio cuenta de que yo era la Caperucita Roja.

—¿Qué?

—No es tan imbécil como crees. Le bastó mirarme con cuidado y enseguida lo notó.

—Diablos… Realmente lo cautivaste anoche, uh.

—No es que como si yo lo hubiera buscado, ¿sabes? —replicó Remus sin poder evitar un tono defensivo—. Si tú hubieras estado a tiempo, él no se habría fijado en mí.

—Moony, no me malinterpretes —respondió Sirius, riendo suavemente—… Lo que quise decir es que anoche hiciste a una Caperucita Roja preciosa… Tan guapa y llena de una sensualidad no premeditada que el imbécil mano larga simplemente no pudo resistirse a ti y cayó cautivado ¡Y claro que te habría notado aunque yo hubiera estado contigo!… ¿O es que no te diste cuenta de que te seguía mirando mientras estábamos bailando? ¿No te diste cuenta de que no te quitó los ojos de encima el resto de la noche?

—Yo… eh… no.

—¿No?

—¡No! ¿Cómo iba a darme cuenta si yo solo tenía ojos para ti?

La expresión de Sirius cambió a una sorprendida al escuchar la sincera declaración de Remus, y enseguida sonrió conmovido al verlo ligeramente sonrojado.

—Eres adorable cuando dices cosas como esas y te sonrojas después —susurró Sirius, acercándose para hablarle al oído; causando con ello que el sonrojo de Remus creciera—. Demasiado adorable.

Luego, se apartó un poco de él, le dejó un beso rápido en la comisura derecha de los labios, y siguió con el tema que les ocupaba.

—Con ese golpe que se ha dado, ¿crees que cuando despierte recuerde que tú eras la Caperucita Roja?

—No lo sé… Es demasiado agudo.

—Sí, el imbécil es un Ravenclaw después de todo. Por desgracia ellos no suelen tener mala memoria.

—Por desgracia no —concordó Remus, y comprendiendo lo que eso implicaba, agregó:— Sirius… ¡no quiero tenerlo tras de mí todo el tiempo!—gimió, odiando internamente la idea.

Sirius sintió que el estómago se le ponía al revés de solo imaginar al imbécil mano larga yendo detrás de Remus después de lo que había pasado. Porque Sirius conocía al chico y sabía que cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja se volvía un hueso duro de roer, y era obvio que Remus lo había fascinado más de la cuenta. Después de esto Sirius sabía que el tenaz cazador no dejaría tranquilo a su Moony.

—Si se le ocurre empezar a perseguirte y querer conquistarte voy a romperle los huesos uno por uno —dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados.

—¡Por Merlín, tampoco quiero eso, Sirius!

Sirius lo miró fijamente.

—Entonces ¿qué propones?

—¡No-lo-sé!—puntualizó Remus.

—Tendrás que obliviarlo.

—¡¿Qué?!… No, de ninguna manera.

—¡Remus!

—¡He dicho que no!

—¡Es eso o aguantar su acoso insufrible!… ¿De verdad quieres  _hacerme_  pasar por eso, Rem? ¡Sabes bien que no soy bueno conteniendo mis arranques! Mucho  _menos_  cuando se trata de ti.

Remus lo miró y sonrió con un deje desganado.

—Oh, vaya que lo sé…

Sirius dejó escapar un lánguido gimoteo, bastante parecido al que  _Padfoot_  solía emitir a modo de disculpa cuando hacía una travesura, mientras su perfecta y elegante nariz se pegaba mimosa a la sien izquierda de Remus.

—¡Dioses!¡Eres un chantajista sin remedio! —exclamó Remus, pero le regaló también la mejilla entera para que Sirius pudiera besarla como estaba haciendo con la oreja, en tanto él enterraba su mano cariñosa entre los mechones negros.

—Yo lo haría con muchísimo gusto si fuera tan bueno como tú con el encantamiento desmemorizante, Moony Moon… pero sabes que no lo soy. Si lo intento podría causarle un daño grave.

—Lo sé —suspiró Remus.

Debido al riesgo que existía de que alguien llegara a descubrir y delatar su licantropía, Remus había aprendido a ejecutar el conjuro desmemorizante desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts. El mismo Dumbledore lo había entrenado en ello por si alguna vez se veía en la penosa necesidad de tener que hacer uso de él, y era realmente bueno en ello. Demasiado. Dumbledore le había dejado muy claro que solo podría usarlo en casos de extrema necesidad, y así había sido; en una ocasión, cuando estaba en segundo año, se le había hecho de noche en la biblioteca y volvía solo a su sala común, entonces fue emboscado por un par de Slytherin que lo fastidiaron hasta sacarlo de sus casillas.

Tanto lo molestaron que el lobo se había asomado a sus ojos y su fuerza sobrehumana había hecho que los dos mastodontes acabaran tumbados e inconscientes y con un hilillo de sangre brotando de sus frentes. Remus había tenido que obliviarlos para que el incidente desapareciera de entre sus recuerdos. Sirius, James y Peter sabían eso porque Remus se los había contado luego de que el mismo Remus estuviera a punto de desmemorizarlos a los tres cuando se enteró de que ellos sabían que era un hombre lobo; claro que, en ese caso, Remus se había arrepentido en el último momento y no fue capaz de lanzarles el hechizo simplemente porque para ese entonces ya les quería demasiado a los tres y no deseaba dañarlos por nada del mundo.

Así pues, Remus había aprendido el conjuro por una buena razón. Por eso la idea de tener que usarlo para esta situación en particular le parecía un abuso flagrante, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Moony…—susurró Sirius, sabiendo bien todo lo que Remus estaba pensando en ese momento así como lo incomodo que resultaba para él—, sé que no es agradable… pero no hay otra opción.

Remus sabía eso, sabía que no tenía otra opción. O lo hacía o no se iba a quitar a Jonathan Corner de encima…, y no quería ni pensar en lo que eso implicaría para Sirius.

—Está bien —suspiró resignado— Lo haré.

—¡Ese es mi Moony! —exclamó Sirius feliz.

Se levantaron y, echando un vistazo alrededor mientras caminaban hacia el bulto que era Jonathan Corner, vieron a Lily junto a James y también al grupito de fans un poco más allá ayudando a los Ravenclaws inconscientes. Un poco más allá estaban los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor ayudándose unos a otros.

Remus sacó su varita discretamente mientras Sirius vigilaba que nadie se acercara, y entonces apuntó hacia Corner. Susurró un suave  _Obliviate_  y un hilo de luz azul iridiscente salió de la punta de la varita yendo a golpear delicadamente la sien derecha del Ravenclaw, quien parpadeó velozmente durante unos cuantos segundos sin llegar a abrir los ojos. Al fin, cuando su cabeza cayó hacia un lado como si su cuello no tuviera fuerza para sostenerla, Remus rompió el hilillo de luz con un movimiento lento y cuidadoso y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo interno de la túnica.

—Listo. Está hecho —dijo con voz rasposa, acercándose a Sirius.

Enseguida, Sirius le pasó el brazo derecho sobre los hombros y lo pegó a él. Depositó un beso rápido pero suave entre sus cabellos y murmuró:

—Bien, Moony. Vamos… Vamos con Evans y James, y larguémonos antes de que despierte.

* * *

Después de eso no volvieron a cruzarse con Jonathan Corner hasta el siguiente fin de semana, específicamente el día en que Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se enfrentarían.

Sirius lo miró fijamente mientras James, como el capitán del equipo, estrechaba la mano de Corner. Luego todos montaron sus escobas y se volvieron manchas rojas y azules surcando el cielo borrascoso.

El partido fue duro y bastante cerrado. Teniendo como marco una tarde lluviosa llena de truenos y luces cegadoras cayendo del cielo, los jugadores se mantuvieron en el aire durante más de tres horas batallando con todas sus fuerzas para ganar el pase a la final de ese año, mientras en las tribunas todo el mundo se congelaba gracias al viento feroz que les salpicaba los rostros con el agua helada que lo acompañaba.

Como era de esperarse, Sirius aún guardaba las cuentas pendientes que tenía con Corner por lo del asunto de Remus y se dedicó a bombardearlo con las  _blugers_  durante todo el partido sin importarle que el chico ya ni siquiera fuera capaz de recordar el incidente ocurrido la noche de Halloween. Por supuesto, ese obvio duelo personal de Sirius contra Corner no pasó desapercibido para los golpeadores de Ravenclaw, quienes de inmediato flanquearon a su capitán dirigiendo hacía Sirius cada  _bludger_  que recibían. Él esquivaba algunas con facilidad, y varias más fueron desviadas por el otro golpeador de Gryffindor que al verlo en apuros no dudó en ir a apoyarlo, pero otras sí que lograron golpearon de lleno. Aun así, Sirius no desistió en su afán de seguir cerrando el paso de Corner hacia los aros de Gryffindor.

Y si bien Corner no resultó demasiado golpeado después de la oportuna intervención de sus compañeros, sí que se llevó varios moretones como recuerdo de ese partido. Al final Gryffindor obtuvo la victoria por muy poco cuando estaban a punto de cumplirse las cuatro horas de juego, todo gracias a una arriesgada atrapada de la  _snitch_  por parte de su buscador. Pero tanto Sirius como los dos golpeadores de Ravenclaw terminaron en la enfermería.

Después de que Madam Pomfrey les diera el consabido regaño y atendiera sus lesiones más graves dejó que recibieran algunas visitas con la única condición de que no entraran todos en tropel, sino en grupos pequeños. Primero entraron los Gryffindor, pues Sirius, aunque tenía el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo, el labio roto e hinchado, y raspones varios en frente y mejillas, estaba en mejores condiciones que los dos golpeadores de Ravenclaw (a quienes Madam Pomfrey aun aplicaba pociones, fomentos y uno que otro hechizo  _Ferula_ ).

Entró James acompañado del resto del equipo. Aún iban empapados y llenos de barro pero sus rostros estaban felices por la victoria obtenida. No se quedaron mucho rato porque necesitaban una ducha urgente y, además, porque James sabía bien a quién estaba deseando ver Sirius mucho más que a ninguno. Así que, después de unos cuantos minutos de chachara y camaradería, James se ocupó de apurar a sus compañeros hacia la salida y todos se marcharon deseándole una pronta recuperación y diciendo que aplazarían la celebración en la sala común hasta que lo dejaran salir de la enfermería.

Fue entonces que Remus entró. Madam Pomfrey lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras, desde el otro extremo de la habitación donde aún seguía atendiendo al par de Ravenclaw, le murmuraba con labios silentes  _"Solo un momento, querido, por favor. Necesita descansar"_. Remus asintió comedidamente al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Sirius se iluminaba con una gran sonrisa por verlo aparecer al fin.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó Sirius cuando sintió que su labio inferior punzaba tremendamente.

—No deberías sonreír así todavía, Pads —dijo Remus sentándose en la orilla de la cama—. Tu labio aún está bastante hinchado.

—No es nada, estoy bien, Moony.

Remus no dijo más, solo se quedó mirándolo. Extendió el brazo y sus dedos largos y fríos dejaron una caricia casi fantasmal sobre el labio lastimado de Sirius, y también sobre su mejilla raspada y enrojecida. Cuando Remus apartó la mano, Sirius se apresuró a tomarla y llevarla hasta su pecho, debajo de las mantas que lo cubrían. Remus solo sonrió apretando suavemente su tibio agarre.

—¿Te gustó el juego?

—Ya sabes que el quidditch no es mi fuerte, pero no estuvo mal —susurró Remus. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos castaños se quedaron fijos en las magulladuras del atractivo rostro de su pareja—. Aunque hubiera preferido que no te arriesgaras tanto.

—Vamos, Moony Moon… ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo en ella?

—Debí saber que dirías eso.

—Además, Corner me la debía. Quiso meterte mano en la fiesta de Halloween y luego te toqueteó todo durante la práctica de quidditch.

—Pero tomarla contra él en el partido fue completamente innecesario. Él ya ni siquiera recordaba nada de eso. Acabo de verlo, está esperando a que le dejen entrar a ver a sus compañeros, y no me prestó ninguna atención cuando pasé junto a él.

—Genial. Y será mejor que siga así —dijo Sirius complacido, mientras Remus lo miraba con un toque de severidad delineando sus rasgos—. De todas formas, él no recuerda lo que pasó pero yo sí —añadió— y muy claramente. Además, que él no lo recuerde no quiere decir que no haya pasado.

—Entonces ¿debería obliviarte a ti también para que dejes ese asunto por la paz, Padfoot?

—Nada de eso, Moony. El mano larga y yo ya estamos en paz ahora.

—Ya, y mira lo que ha costado eso. Él está afuera con unas cuantas magulladuras y moretones, mientras tú estás aquí con el brazo roto y múltiples rasguños. Encima, tienes el peor caso de labio roto e hinchado que he visto nunca.

—Bueno, admito que me llevé la peor parte porque aquellos dos tontos se lanzaron contra mí para proteger a Corner —dijo mientras señalaba con una cabezada a los Ravenclaw que estaban tendidos más allá—. Por mi labio no te preocupes, pronto estará como nuevo. Madam Pomfrey dice que no puede conjurar el  _Episkey_  hasta que baje completamente la hinchazón, si lo hace antes corro el riesgo de quedar deforme.

—¡No estás hablando en serio! —replicó Remus con expresión asustada.

—¡Hablo muy en serio!… ¿Por qué, si no, estaría aguantando este maldito ardor? Porque no quiero que mi atractivo se arruine. Ya no te gustaría si eso pasara.

Algo cálido y suave se instaló en el pecho de Remus al escucharlo.

—Claro que no quedarías deforme, Pads —susurró enternecido— pero si así fuera todavía seguirías gustándome. Así como yo te gusto aún con estas feas cicatrices…

—Tus cicatrices no son feas, al contrario, son demasiado sexys —aseguró, acariciando con su dedo medio el dorso de la mano de Remus que seguía oculta bajo las sabanas, justo donde había un par de cicatrices—. Y tú sabes bien lo mucho que me gustan. Sin ellas no serías el encantador lobito que me vuelve totalmente loco.

Remus sonrió negando con la cabeza y suspiró. Había entrado a la enfermería con la firme intención de hacer entender a Sirius que no podía seguir comportándose de manera tan impulsiva ni tomar las consecuencias con tal deje de despreocupación, pero cuando le oía decir cosas como las que acababa de decir toda su determinación flaqueaba. Sirius era impulsivo, despreocupado, vanidoso, testarudo y posesivo pero también era demasiado leal, valiente, cariñoso, divertido y protector; y Remus sabía que había cosas que siempre serían como eran… Tal como él siempre sería lo que era.

Volvió a suspirar.

—Hey, ¿te mortifica mi labio gordo porque no puedes besarme, Moony Moon? —preguntó Sirius al escuchar ese suspiro pesaroso—. Eso es adorable, ¿lo sabías? —y le dio un guiño que habría hecho desmayar a todo su club de admiradoras.

Remus solo bufó, meneo un poco la cabeza y luego, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió divertido. Iba a responderle cuando Madam Pomfrey lo llamó desde el otro extremo dela habitación diciendo que era momento de marcharse. Así que asintió y sus ojos de miel volvieron a fijarse en Sirius, quien había adoptado esa expresión de cachorro a punto de ser abandonado; sus ojos grises lucían tan tristes, tan grandes y titilaban como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar que el corazón de Remus dio un vuelco en cuanto lo miró.

Y de pronto todo lo que Remus quería era poner a trabajar su cerebro y pensar en cualquier tontería que le sirviera para que Madam Pomfrey le dejara quedarse junto a Sirius por esa noche. Pero enseguida su lado racional entró en acción recordándole que no podía hacer eso, así que se obligó a bromear para lidiar con el sentimiento de decepción que ese pensamiento le había dejado.

—Merlín, ¿qué hice para merecer un novio tan vanidoso, impulsivo y chantajista como tú? —dijo, sonriéndole y esforzándose por mantener ese toque de diversión en su sonrisa. Entonces se inclinó y, dejando un pequeño y cariñoso beso sobre su perfecta nariz, añadió:— pero, si no fueras como eres, sé que no me gustarías como me gustas… Recupérate pronto, ¿sí?

Sirius asintió con una gran sonrisa y soltó la mano de Remus que aún se presionaba suavemente sobre su pecho. Pero antes de que él se alejara por completo, Sirius echó un vistazo rápido a Madam Pomfrey para asegurarse de que no estaba mirando, y entonces lo jaló rápidamente por el cuello del jersey café y lo besó directamente en los labios sin importarle el pinchazo de dolor que pulsó en su propio labio roto e hinchado. Murmuró un  _Te quiero, Moony_  lleno de sinceridad contra la boca de Remus y entonces lo soltó para dejarlo ir.

Remus no se apartó enseguida. En vez de eso dejó escapar una pequeña exhalación de asombro, y entonces, sin importarle que Madame Pomfrey pudiera voltear en cualquier momento, besó a Sirius de vuelta. Muy suave y muy despacio para no lastimarlo. Y susurró muy bajito  _Te quiero, Pads_.

Se alejó mientras los ojos grises seguían su andar hasta que el último girón de su túnica desapareció detrás de la puerta. Y cuando ya no lo vio más, Sirius dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mullida almohada y sonrió cerrando los ojos en medio de un suspiro enamorado, seguro de que esa noche sus sueños estarían colmados de las sonrisas y los besos de Remus Lupin.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> La película que Sirius vio en casa de Remus es "Drácula, de Bram Stoker", un film del año 1992, donde Drácula es interpretado por Gary Oldman. Ya sé que no es de la época de los marauders y bla, bla, bla pero omitamos ese detalle sin importancia y pensemos que sí lo es (después de todo, la trama de la película se desarrolla a finales del S. XIX). Además, tenía que ser esa peli o ninguna, simplemente porque no me pude resistir a la idea de Remus babeando ante un Gary Oldman interpretando al Conde Drácula en esa escena donde está en Londres y ve a Mina por primera vez. Todo eso sin mencionar, claro está, el paralelismo existente, pues es precisamente Gary Oldman quien años después también interpreta a nuestro muy querido, Sirius Black en las películas de Harry Potter.
> 
> Esta es [la escena](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOhogqO0tsY) donde podemos ver a Gary. ¿Ven la ropa que lleva? Es la misma que usa Sirius para la fiesta. ¿A que está guapo como ninguno? 
> 
> Btw, otra aclaración: el encantamiento Speciēs incantatem mencionado en el capie uno no es de mi invención. La idea le pertenece a mi querida amiga, WhiteSatellite, a quien le pedí autorización para usarlo. Según sus propias palabras, se trata de un encantamiento de apariencia que afina los rasgos de quien lo usa modificándolos o exagerándolos hasta el grado deseado. A diferencia de una poción multijugos, el sujeto no se convierte en otra persona, sino que continúa siendo el mismo, solo que en versión femenina.


End file.
